Saga de Poseidon  Versão Dourada
by teixeira64
Summary: E se os cavaleiros de bronze não tivessem se recuperado do coma a tempo? E se o Mestre Ancião aceitasse o desafio de Thetis? A saga de Poseidon, estrelando os Cavaleiros de Ouro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"Vai ser mais interessante se você levar os Cavaleiros de Ouro"

Essas haviam sido as palavras de Thetis, logo após a declaração de guerra. Realmente, o Mestre Ancião sabia que suas palavras estavam certas. Athena corria perigo e, sem Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de bronze, apenas os cavaleiros de ouro eram poderosos o suficiente para enfrentar os Generais Marinas.

Por mais que quisesse manter-los no Santuário, preparados para enfrentar Hades quando este acordasse, a situação fazia com que isso fosse necessário. O Mestre Ancião fechou os olhos, usando seu cosmo para se comunicar com os cavaleiros, que se encontravam reunidos no Santuário.

"Mestre Ancião, qual o motivo de você ter nos reunido aqui? O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Mu, primeiro a ouvir a comunicação telepática do cavaleiro de Libra.

"Cavaleiros de Ouro, eu os reuni porque o Santuário enfrenta uma nova crise. Como vocês já sabem, Poseidon, o deus dos mares aprisionado por Athena milênios atrás, acordou novamente. Após alguns ataques a Athena, a nossa deusa se dirigiu ao templo submarino, tentar negociar o fim das inundações que vem ocorrendo."

"Sim, é verdade." Disse Shaka, "Os desastres naturais pararam, mas o cosmo de Athena também desapareceu"

"A deusa Athena aceitou se sacrificar para impedir o dilúvio. Em poucas horas, ela estará morta e o dilúvio recomeçará." Revelou o Mestre Ancião.

"Então o que estamos esperando aqui? Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de bronze não estam recuperados da última batalha, o que significa que somos nós quem devemos proteger a deusa!" Disse Aiolia, que se lembrava de quando um dos guerreiros de Poseidon havia tentado seqüestrar Athena.

"Exato. Como estou encarregado do Santuário, minhas ordens são para que vocês sigam para o templo submarino e resgatem Athena!" Ordenou o Mestre Ancião "A mensageira de Poseidon deixou um rastro para que vocês pudessem seguir-la. Venham até os Cinco Picos Antigos, e sigam daqui para o templo submarino!"

Os olhos dos cavaleiros brilharam ao ouvir as palavras do Mestre Ancião. Era para isso que lutavam, para proteger Athena e seus ideais, e finalmente chegou a hora de mostrar isso. Haviam lutado todos esses anos pelo lado errado, e agora era a hora de corrigir seus erros.

Sabiam que a luta contra os Generais Marinas não seria fácil, mas assim como os cavaleiros de bronze não desistiram durante a batalha das doze casas, eles também não desistiriam.

Mu olhou para seus companheiros, vendo que todos, até mesmo Aldebaran, que só havia se recuperado a pouco, estavam determinados e prontos para lutar para salvar a deusa Athena. Decidido, fechou os olhos e, identificando o cosmo do Mestre Ancião, expandiu seu cosmo, envolvendo os cinco cavaleiros em uma luz intensa e os transportando para o ponto de partida da nova batalha. Para os soldados que observavam a cena, tudo ocorreu em instantes. Para os cavaleiros, era como uma eternidade.

* * *

"Então o Mestre Ancião aceitou o desafio"

Thetis havia voltado a pouco menos de uma hora e comunicado a decisão do Grande Mestre interino para o Dragão Marinho. Este se encontrava com os outros Generais Marinas, informando sobre a chegada de seus oponentes.

"Posso sentir a aproximação de cinco cosmos poderosos, sem dúvida de Cavaleiros de Ouro" Disse Krishna de Chrysaor, general do Oceano Índico.

"Os cavaleiros mais poderosos de Athena..." Ponderou Io de Scylla, guardião do Pacífico Sul "Isso mostra que o Santuário realmente está levando a sério a nossa presença"

"E nós devemos fazer o mesmo" Afirmou Isaak de Kraken, do Oceano Ártico "Eu fui treinado por um cavaleiro de ouro, sei o quanto são fortes. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de subestimar-los"

"Hehe, mas pelo que eu soube, esses cavaleiros foram derrotados por meros cavaleiros de bronze." Dessa vez era Kasa de Lymnades, do Oceano Antártico "Se não me engano, o seu antigo mestre, o cavaleiro de Aquário, foi até morto. Duvido que eles sejam grande coisa".

O ex-aprendiz de cavaleiro encarou-o, mas fora isso não demonstrou reação ao insulto feito ao seu mestre. Mesmo assim era possível perceber um clima tenso entre os dois, acentuado pela súbita queda de temperatura. Quem interveio foi o general do Pacífico Norte, Bian de Cavalo Marinho.

"Mesmo assim, Isaak está certo. Eles são os cavaleiros mais fortes, considerados nossos iguais. Não esqueça que um deles chegou a lutar de igual para igual com Sorento e sobreviver." Todos olharam para o general do Atlântico Sul, que permanecia calado e apenas escutava a conversa. "Eles darão o máximo para salvar sua deusa, não seriamos dignos se não retribuíssemos da mesma forma."

Sorento finalmente decidiu interferir. "Eles já estão chegando. É melhor voltarmos para nossos pilares. Lembrem-se: não subestimem o inimigo." Ao deixar o aviso, olhou para Kasa. O português ignorou, e logo o grupo se dispersou, cada um voltando para sua posição para esperar os intrusos. O Dragão Marinho foi o único que permaneceu.

"Thetis!" chamou ele. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, a sereia saiu de trás de um dos pilares, onde estava escutando a reunião dos generais. "Quero que fique aqui e receba os cavaleiros quando eles chegarem. Explique como podem salvar Athena e a Terra."

"Mas, Dragão Marinho..." A sereia não chegou a terminar a frase, pois o general já havia desaparecido, a caminho do seu templo. Não teve nem tempo de ponderar sobre a ordem; quase que imediatamente sentiu cinco presenças atrás dela e, ao se virar, deu de cara com os cavaleiros de ouro.

A grande batalha estava prestes a começar.

* * *

**Bom, aqui estou eu publicando a minha primeira história. Tive essa idéia a muito tempo, mas só comecei a escrever a pouco(embora já tenha outros capítulos prontos).  
**

**Pra quem não entende: estou me baseando no mangá, o que significa que a saga de Asgard não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, os cavaleiros de bronze entraram em coma após a luta das doze casas. Durante a festa de Julian Solo, a Saori foi raptada por um soldado de Poseidon mas o Aiolia a salvou e, mais tarde, o Aldebaran furou os seus tímpanos ao lutar contra o Sorento.  
**

**Se alguém ler essa história, tente mandar uma review para me dizer o que vocês acham. Mesmo que seja pra me criticar, agradeceria que me dissessem o que pensam sobre a minha fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nos Cinco Picos Antigos, o Mestre Ancião pensava na situação. Os cavaleiros de ouro haviam acabado de ir atrás de Poseidon, sabia que dariam o máximo de si para salvar Atena, mas talvez isso não fosse suficiente. Não tinha dúvidas de que poderiam derrotar os Generais Marinas, mas o real problema viria depois disso: os pilares que sustentam os sete mares.

Embora nunca tivesse os visto pessoalmente, já ouvira falar de sua resistência. Se as lendas fossem verdadeiras, os Cavaleiros não conseguiriam derrubar-los a menos que unissem suas forças; pela pressa que demonstraram, não era difícil deduzir que iriam se separar ao chegar ao templo para poupar tempo. Mas apesar disso, sabia de algo que poderia ajudar-los.

_As armas da Armadura de Libra, capazes de destruir até estrelas._

"_Só preciso achar uma forma de enviar-las para eles_" pensou o antigo Cavaleiro de Libra.

* * *

O pilar do Pacífico Norte.

Para uma pessoa normal, seria difícil acreditar que essa coluna sustentava o norte do Oceano Pacífico. Mas Aiolia não era uma pessoa normal; após tudo que já havia presenciado, não era difícil acreditar no que via.

Logo que chegaram, foram recebidos por um grupo de soldados marinas que se achavam 'suficientes' para impedir os invasores. É claro, estavam enganados. Logo em seguida, seguiram para o local onde sentiam sete cosmos fortes (provavelmente dos Generais) e um oitavo, mais fraco, quase que escondido. Ao chegarem, apenas esse oitavo ainda estava lá: Thetis de Sereia, a mensageira de Poseidon que havia tentado raptar Athena e que havia desafiado o Mestre Ancião. Os cavaleiros se surpreenderam quando a sereia, ao invés de fugir ou atacá-los, apenas os recebeu quase que cordialmente, até contou a eles sobre a situação de Athena e sobre os sete pilares guardados pelos Generais Marinas. É claro, os cavaleiros desconfiaram disso, mas não havia tempo para ponderar; decidiram se separar, cada um indo para um pilar diferente.

Agora que havia chegado, só faltava uma coisa...

"Vejo que o meu oponente será o Leão" disse uma voz, seu dono aparecendo próximo ao pilar "Eu sou Bian de Cavalo Marinho, guardião do pilar do Pacífico Norte."

...agora estava tudo em ordem.

"Acho melhor sair do caminho, Cavalo Marinho." disse Aiolia. Podia sentir um cosmo forte vindo do seu oponente, de longe muito superior ao de um cavaleiro de bronze ou de prata; entretanto, não chegava ao nível de um de ouro.

"Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você destruir o pilar sem fazer nada? Não se iluda, Cavaleiro de Leão. Não será tão fácil assim." Mal terminou de falar, Bian desapareceu, para a surpresa de Aiolia. Logo reapareceu atrás dele. "É melhor não me subestimar, cavaleiro. **Sopro Divino!**"

Aiolia mal teve tempo de se virar, quando uma poderosa corrente de ar o atingiu em cheio. Por um breve momento, Bian permitiu que um pequeno sorriso vitorioso aparecesse em seu rosto; sorriso este que logo se tornou em espanto quando o cavaleiro de repente desapareceu, o ataque atravessando o local onde antes ele estava e colidindo com uma rocha. Logo em seguida, Aiolia reapareceu na frente de Bian, seu punho indo de encontro com o rosto do general marina, que foi jogado longe, quicando no chão como pedrinhas atiradas na água.

"Tenho que admitir que sua velocidade me deixou surpreso. Nem mesmo o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros de prata consegue chegar tão próximo da velocidade da luz. " Admitiu Aiolia "Mesmo assim, nós cavaleiros de ouro conseguimos chegar a essa velocidade com facilidade."

"Também tenho que admitir que tinha dúvidas quanto ao poder de vocês, cavaleiros" disse Bian, limpando um pouco de sangue que escorria de sua boca. "Mas você não me desapontou, Cavaleiro de Leão. Então eu também não o desapontarei" Se levantando, caminhou na direção oposta ao do seu oponente para pegar seu capacete, que havia sido jogado longe pelo soco. Percebeu que Aiolia não se mexeu, apenas observando o movimento dele, e ficou não hesitariam em atacar um oponente desprevenido e teriam usado a oportunidade para atacar-lo.

"_Vejo que não possui apenas a força, mas também a honra de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Leão, retribuirei sua atitude e o tratarei como tal: lutando com o meu máximo._" pensou ele.

Recolocando o capacete, Bian tomou uma posição de combate, movimento logo imitado por Aiolia. Sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, lançaram-se um contra o outro, recomeçando a batalha.

* * *

"Não acredito que to fazendo isso. Virei carteiro agora?" Essa era a pergunta que Kiki não queria responder, pois já imaginava a resposta.

Kiki se encontrava na entrada do templo submarino de Poseidon, numa importante missão para o Santuário, que decidiria o destino do mundo!... ou pelo menos foi isso que o Mestre Ancião havia dito. Kiki estava no Santuário observando a reunião entre os cavaleiros de ouro, quando o seu mestre, Mu, teleportou o grupo para longe. Diferente dos soldados que ficaram de queixo caído com isso, tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido e até especulando que os cavaleiros foram seqüestrados- "_Sério, quem quer que seja que escolhe os soldados devia ser punido por traição. Não dá pra escolher tapados como esses e ainda estar interessado em proteger o Santuário!_"- Kiki conseguiu captar o rastro deixado por seu mestre e seguiu para lá através do seu próprio teletransporte. Podia até imaginar a reação daqueles soldados, e teve que se controlar para não rir.

Chegando ao local, que logo percebeu se tratar dos Cinco Picos Antigos, se escondeu atrás de uma rocha para poder ouvir a conversa entre o Mestre Ancião e os cavaleiros. Logo que eles saíram, Kiki começou a se desesperar e a se preocupar com seu mestre; sabia que Mu era muito poderoso, mas ele não se envolvia em um combate, ainda mais com alguém tão forte quanto ele, há muito tempo. E se ele se esquecesse de suas técnicas? E se ele perdesse? E se tivesse que lutar contra um inimigo que se transformasse na sua pessoa mais querida, ou contra o irmão de um antigo traidor que estava secretamente controlando Poseidon?... Ta bom, agora tinha ficado ridículo. Até parece que algo assim fosse acontecer.

"Ah, Kiki, você apareceu bem na hora" Disse uma voz atrás dele. Não havia percebido, mas, enquanto sua imaginação corria solta, havia se levantado e revelado sua presença ao Mestre Ancião. "Preciso mandar-lo em uma missão muito importante..." O resto da frase não chegou a ser ouvida por Kiki, que naquele momento havia entrado em um estado de depressão ao constatar algo que nunca havia percebido antes: "_O Mestre Ancião é mais alto do que eu!_"

"Kiki, você está me ouvindo?" Perguntou o Mestre Ancião. Ao ver que o garoto havia saído do transe, comunicou a missão de levar a Armadura de Libra para os cavaleiros. De início, Kiki ficou feliz: havia recebido uma missão oficial do Grande Mestre interino, e ainda podia ver seu mestre lutar e torcer por ele! Mas a felicidade logo sumiu ao perceber quão pesado era a caixa da armadura. Ainda descobriu que sua telecinésia não funcionava com isso; aparentemente, apenas o cavaleiro dono da Armadura de Ouro podia mover a caixa dessa forma. O Mestre Ancião explicou que não poderia ir até o templo, portanto dava essa missão a Kiki.

"_Devia ta com preguiça mesmo_" foi o que Kiki pensou, e repetiu algumas vezes durante o caminho. No momento, se encontrava cara a cara com a sereia Thetis, que não permitia sua passagem. Ela parecia irritada com ele- afinal, ele a havia chamado de "mutante" e "polvo", entre outras coisas- e tentou atacar-lo.

Quando Kiki já se preparava para ser atingido, uma luz forte emanou da caixa da Armadura de Libra; para a surpresa dele e da sereia, a balança dourada contida na caixa se desvencilhou e tomou a forma de armadura. As únicas coisas que remanesceram na caixa foram as doze armas de Libra.

"Mas... o que... que truque é esse agora, moleque?" disse Thetis, se recuperando do choque "Acha que pode me enganar com um truque desses? É óbvio que está usando sua telecinésia para manter a armadura, tentando me enganar." Ao terminar, ela lançou um ataque na armadura para derrubar-la.

Tanto Thetis quanto Kiki ficaram surpresos quando, de repente, a armadura se mexeu e parou o ataque, agarrando o braço da sereia. "Acho que pode estar certa sobre isso ser um truque, mas errou o culpado." Ambos podiam ver traços do rosto de um homem jovem por baixo do capacete, embora não parecesse haver algo sólido ali. Kiki também achou a voz parecida com a de alguém e, após checar o cosmo vindo da armadura, ficou ainda mais surpreso ao descobrir quem era.

"M-Mestre Ancião!" Sim, aquele era Dohko de Libra, mais conhecido como o Mestre Ancião. "Mas... como?"

"Vejo que chegou são e salvo, Kiki. Mas sua missão ainda não acabou, precisa levar as armas para os cavaleiros. Thetis não ira se importar, não é mesmo?" perguntou- retoricamente- o cavaleiro. A sereia se encontrava paralisada; se era por simples medo do cavaleiro ou se ele usava seu cosmo para paralisar-la, Kiki não sabia. O garoto, decidindo seguir as ordens do velho mestre, fechou seus olhos e tentou achar o cosmo de Mu- não custava nada checar seu mestre primeiro, não é mesmo?

"Ah, e Kiki..." Mal fechou os olhos, o garoto os abriu mostrando uma certa irritação por ser interrompido "Eu estava ouvindo o que você falava no caminho para cá..." e imediatamente a irritação foi substituída por terror. Pegou a caixa onde estavam as armas e saiu correndo para o primeiro caminho que viu, sem nem se importar em saber qual era o pilar ou onde estava seu mestre.

Dohko soltou uma pequena risada. Kiki era muito previsível. Entretanto, não podia deixar de imaginar:

"_O que será que ele disse?_"

* * *

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Tentei adicionar um pouco de humor com o Kiki, e ele vai servir esse propósito algumas outras vezes ao longo da história. A luta entre Aiolia e Bian vai ser continuada(e talvez finalizada) no próximo capítulo.**

**Agradeço a todos que leram a história e também a pessoa que adicionou minha história a seus favoritos. Fiquei surpreso ao receber a mensagem que alguém tinha feito isso.**

**Também fiquei surpreso de já ter recebido uma review. Não sei se é só coincidência, mas finalmente consegui escrever uma parte onde eu tava meio travado depois de receber a notícia.  
E quanto a sua pergunta sobre o Milo: no início eu também pensei em fazer ele enfrentar o Kasa, mas não consegui fazer isso funcionar direito e desisti da idéia. Mas na luta dele vai ter menções ao Camus e ao Hyoga(dá pra adivinhar quem é o adversário, né?)**

**Novamente, peço que mandem reviews. E aproveitem o capítulo. Espero mandar o capítulo 3 na quarta-feira, 24/11.**


	3. Chapter 3

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 3**

A batalha em frente ao pilar do Pacífico Norte continuava. Aiolia e Bian se encaravam, ambos ofegantes e com alguns ferimentos.

Aiolia se repreendia por ter deixado essa luta chegar a tal ponto. Bian era forte e tinha um grande potencial, não tinha duvida que, com um pouco mais de tempo, chegaria ao nível dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas, nesse momento, ainda não era forte o suficiente e Aiolia sabia que já podia ter derrotado logo no início da luta, mas não o fez. Agora tinha ficado mais difícil pois via que Bian era um guerreiro honrado e justo, não sabia o motivo dele seguir Poseidon mas não queria ter que matar-lo e fazer-lo sofrer, o que fazia com que ele não usasse seu poder máximo. Sentia também seu corpo 'travar' em alguns momentos, o que fez com que muitos dos ataques de Bian o atingissem. Fechando o punho, tomou uma decisão: acabaria com a luta em apenas um golpe, para não causar sofrimento ao rival.

Bian estava um pouco pior que o cavaleiro. Não estava acostumado a enfrentar inimigos mais poderosos do que ele, algo que agora via que Aiolia era. Não só isso, mas descobriu que sua Escama também não estava no mesmo nível da Armadura do rival: seus ataques, mesmo fortalecidos por seu controle sobre as correntes de ar, não conseguiam sequer arranhar a Armadura de Leão; enquanto isso os ataques de Aiolia já haviam causados grandes danos a Escama e até quebrado parte dela, e o cavaleiro sequer havia usado suas técnicas especiais! Não podia perder mais tempo, estava na hora de usar suas técnicas.

"Vou acabar com isso logo. **Relâmpago de Plasma!**" Aiolia concentrou seu cosmo no punho e o lançou na forma de milhões de ataques na velocidade da luz, as únicas coisas que podiam ser vistas eram raios de luz partindo para todas as direções. Bian, por sua vez, já havia notado que Aiolia planejava atacar e já movia suas mãos, formando uma barreira de ar para se proteger. O ataque de Aiolia atingiu a barreira por todos os lados, fazendo o efeito de pedras quicando na água. Ainda assim, alguns dos ataques passaram pela barreira e atingiram o General, embora estivessem tão enfraquecidos que sequer causavam dano.

Vendo que não estava dando certo, Aiolia parou o ataque.

"Não havia dito que ia acabar comigo com apenas um golpe, Leão? Por acaso você me subestimou novamente?" perguntou Bian, um sorriso vitorioso aparecendo em seu rosto.

"Não contava que usasse um ataque defensivo" admitiu Aiolia. "Entretanto, não pense que essa barreira poderá me impedir. Havia um cavaleiro, o Cavaleiro de Prata de Lagarto, que usava uma técnica similar. Se me lembro bem, sua técnica possuia fraquezas." Novamente concentrou seu cosmo no punho, dessa vez concentrando tudo em um único ponto. Bian novamente se preparou para defender.

"**Cápsula do Poder!**" Dessa vez, a potência do seu ataque anterior foi combinada em uma única rajada, atingindo em cheio a barreira. O ataque fez Bian recuar um pouco, parando seu movimento e dissipando a barreira. O General não teve tempo para criar outra, pois Aiolia já estava atacando de novo com outra Cápsula do Poder. Se esquivando por pouco e percebendo que seu adversário preparava uma nova ofensiva, preparou também a sua.

"**Sopro Divino!**" A corrente de ar partiu em direção ao cavaleiro e se chocou no meio do caminho com o ataque de Aiolia. No fim, o ataque de Aiolia foi mais poderoso, anulando o sopro divino e indo em direção a Bian. Apesar de conseguir se esquivar parcialmente do ataque, ele ainda atingiu seu braço esquerdo, destruindo a parte de sua escama. Não só isso, mas podia sentir que seu braço estava quebrado.

"Com seu braço quebrado não conseguirá continuar lutando. Sugiro que desista ou não irei poupar-lo" Aiolia dava uma última chance para o general. Bian, entretanto, se enfureceu ao ouvir a sugestão do cavaleiro e, usando de toda a sua agilidade, desapareceu e reapareceu em frente ao cavaleiro, se preparando para atacar. Aiolia não teve dificuldades em ver isso e se preparou para desviar; entretanto, seu corpo por um momento deixou de obedecer-lho: estava paralisado e sabia bem o motivo. "_Não, agora não!_"

"Não pense que irei desistir só porque você quebrou meu braço. Prepare-se para sofrer com o ataque mais poderoso do Cavalo Marinho!" Bian, sem notar o que ocorria, continuou com seu ataque mais poderoso. "**Ventos de Tempestade!**"

O ataque de Bian, em condições normais, seria capaz de lançar seu oponente do templo submarino até a superfície. Entretanto, sua força foi consideravelmente enfraquecida pelo seu braço quebrado, sem contar na proteção da Armadura de Ouro. Ainda assim, Aiolia foi atirado vários metros no ar antes de cair, um pouco de sangue escorrendo de sua testa pelo seu rosto. Se levantando (e percebendo que seu corpo voltara ao normal), olhou para o general marina, que estava ajoelhado e segurando o braço quebrado. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, obviamente em dor.

Não podia deixar a luta continuar. Não só estava perdendo muito tempo, mas também não queria o ver continuar sofrendo e sabia que teria que matar-lo. Concentrando seu cosmo no punho, decidiu que era hora de pôr um fim a isso.

Bian percebeu o que o Cavaleiro planejava fazer; entretanto, sabia que não teria tempo para se defender. Sabendo que só havia uma coisa que poderia fazer, respirou fundo e soltou seu ataque.

"**Sopro Divino**"

Aiolia usou seu punho, fortalecido pela concentração de cosmo, para cortar caminho pelo vento. O próprio Bian não teve forças para manter o ataque por muito tempo, e logo Aiolia estava em sua frente, acertando um soco em seu estômago.

"**Cápsula do Poder!**" Com seu punho ainda na barriga de Bian, Aiolia atirou seu ataque à queima-roupa contra o general, destruindo sua Escama. O ataque parecia atravessar o corpo de Bian. Os olhos do General se arregalaram e, antes que a vida deixasse seu corpo por completo, pôde ouvir as palavras de Aiolia.

"Você foi um dos guerreiros mais nobres que eu já tive a honra de enfrentar. Descanse em paz sabendo que não me esquecerei de sua coragem, Bian de Cavalo Marinho."

Colocando o corpo de seu oponente no chão, Aiolia permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio para honrar o adversário. Em seguida se virou para o pilar. Já estava concentrando seu cosmo e preparava para atacar...

"Espere!"

Aiolia se virou rapidamente ao ouvir a voz, o susto fazendo com que ele liberasse a energia acumulada. A energia por pouco não atingiu Kiki e acabou se chocando com uma rocha, destruindo-a. O garoto ficou assustado.

"Por acaso falei mal de você também?"

"Como?" perguntou Aiolia, meio confuso.

"Nada não, esquece. De qualquer forma, o Mestre Ancião mandou isso para ajudar-lo." Mal Kiki terminou de falar, a caixa onde antes se encontrava a Armadura de Libra se abriu e um dos escudos voou para as mãos de Aiolia.

"Uma das armas de Libra? Thetis havia mencionado que nem nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, conseguiríamos destruir os pilares; mas para precisar das armas de Libra..."

Tomando um momento para admirar o escudo- afinal, a Armadura de Libra não era usada a séculos, ninguém havia visto as suas armas e chegavam a cogitar que eram apenas lendas- Aiolia atirou o escudo contra o pilar.

Ao atingir, houve um brilho forte antes do escudo voar de volta. No local onde ele atingiu, havia uma pequena rachadura; logo ela cresceu, formando um buraco e despedaçando o pilar, que finalmente foi derrubado por completo. Tanto Aiolia quanto Kiki ficaram impressionados com o poder.

"O primeiro pilar foi derrubado. Kiki" chamou Aiolia, tirando o garoto do transe, "você precisa levar as Armas para os outros cavaleiros. Vá rápido".

"Certo!" colocando o escudo de volta na caixa, Kiki correu para o próximo pilar. Aiolia foi logo em seguida.

* * *

Cavaleiros e Generais Marinas pararam ao sentir a queda do pilar do Pacífico Norte. Para os cavaleiros, era a certeza de que a primeira batalha havia sido vencida e que haviam dado o primeiro passo em direção à vitória nessa guerra. Já os Generais lamentavam a morte de Bian e viam que realmente não podiam subestimar os cavaleiros. Exceto um dos generais.

O Dragão Marinho estava irritado. Não estava surpreso pela derrota, sabia que os Generais não eram páreos para os Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas acreditava que durariam mais tempo.

Os únicos Generais Marinas que via como capazes de derrotar os cavaleiros seriam Sorento e talvez Kasa. De resto, esperava apenas que pudessem atrasar os cavaleiros o suficiente para não alcançarem Athena e talvez feri-los o suficiente para não apresentarem problemas mais tarde. Com Athena fora do caminho, os cavaleiros focariam em se vingar de Poseidon, enfraquecendo-o suficientemente para que ele, Kanon de Dragão Marinho, desse o golpe final e tomasse o lugar de ambos os deuses como novo senhor dos mares e da Terra!

Mas agora via que seu plano encontraria problemas. Se Bian foi derrotado tão rapidamente, não tinha dúvidas de que outros seriam derrotados em tempo similar. Não só isso, mas havia a pouco sentido um sexto cosmo, mais forte do que os cinco anteriores, surgir no templo submarino.

O Dragão Marinho deixou escapar um pequeno rosnado. Iria ter que modificar partes de seu plano.

E ele não gostava nem um pouco de improvisar.

* * *

**Aqui está, como prometido, o terceiro capítulo da minha história. Agradeço novamente a todos que leram, adicionaram aos seus favoritos/story alerts, e mandaram reviews.**

**Considero os cavaleiros de ouro muito mais fortes que os Generais, tanto que o próprio Aiolia dizia que só ele e o Mu já seriam capazes de derrotar todos eles. Mas aí não ia ter graça, então estou tentando dar um jeito deles ficarem mais iguais(o que aconteceu com o Aiolia vai ser explicado)**

**Muitos dos personagens da série não tem uma personalidade bem definida, mas estou tentando me basear nas suas atitudes e na Enciclopédia CDZ. O que acharam do Bian? **

**Peço que, quem mandar reviews, comente sobre a cena de luta: se ficou boa, se não ficou, como melhorar, etc. É a minha primeira fic, então sei que dá pra melhorar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 4**

Ele havia chegado finalmente.

Shaka havia sentido a queda do pilar do Pacífico Norte, o pilar para onde Aiolia havia se dirigido. Ficava feliz por ver que a primeira vitória havia sido conquistada, e que o Cavaleiro de Leão não estaria prejudicado por sua condição infligida por Saga. E agora era sua vez.

Não havia percebido para qual pilar estava se dirigindo, e só ao chegar percebeu que era o do Oceano Índico, o mesmo que banhava sua terra natal, a Índia; não podia deixar de perceber uma certa ironia nisso. Logo foi interrompido com a chegada do seu oponente.

"Seja bem-vindo, Cavaleiro de Athena! Eu sou Krishna de Chrysaor, General de Poseidon e guardião do pilar do Oceano Índico."

"Eu sou Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem" Se apresentou também Shaka.

"Sim, já ouvi falar sobre você. As histórias sobre você, o 'homem mais próximo de Deus', chegaram até a Ilha de Ceilão, a minha terra natal. Diziam até que você era a reencarnação de Buda." Com isso, Krishna sorriu. "Fico feliz em ser seu oponente. Não terei dúvidas em lhe dar uma morte honrada."

Shaka ouviu o que ele tinha para falar, e não pode deixar de ver a atitude do seu oponente como arrogante. Será que ele realmente achava que poderia derrotar-lo? A resposta veio logo em seguida quando Krishna avançou, usando sua lança dourada para atacar.

"**Kahn**"

Quase que imediatamente após dar o comando, o cosmo de Shaka se expandiu e criou uma barreira protetora ao redor do cavaleiro. A lança dourada de Krishna parou na barreira, não sendo forte o suficiente para transpassá-la. O general de Poseidon recuou após o ataque, surpreso.

"Entende agora? Você não tem chance contra mim. Seria melhor que desistisse, assim não perderíamos mais tempo" disse Shaka.

Sem falar nada, Krishna partiu para o ataque novamente. Pronunciando a sílaba de defesa, a barreira de cosmo novamente surgiu ao redor de Shaka. Dessa vez Krishna não recuou e continuou atacando sucessivamente, embora continuasse sem surtir efeito.

"Tolo, acha mesmo que pode me atingir com tal poder?" falou Shaka "Mas por que não diverti-lo um pouco?"

De repente, a barreira desapareceu. A lança dourada pareceu atravessar Shaka, mas ele também desapareceu usando sua velocidade. Por instinto, Krishna se virou e levantou a lança; Shaka reapareceu no ar atrás de Krishna e, com um giro, lançou um chute na direção do general. O ataque foi contido pela lança e, quase que imediatamente, Krishna conseguiu jogar o cavaleiro de volta no ar, não perdendo tempo em atacar com sua lança assim que ela ficou livre. Ainda no ar Shaka desviou do ataque, deixando um pequeno sorriso vitorioso aparecer ao cair de pé.

"Você é muito persistente. Ainda não percebeu que não será capa..." Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase, ficou quieto ao sentir algo líquido e quente escorrer por seu rosto. Levando a mão ao rosto, percebeu que era sangue: de alguma forma Krishna havia conseguido feri-lo. "Mas...como? A sua lança usou o ar para me ferir?"

"Sim. A lança dourada da Escama de Chrysaor possui como objetivo destruir todo o mal" Ao terminar, Krishna adotou uma postura séria "Você não vê, Shaka, mas o mundo está corrompido pelos humanos. Mesmo você, considerado tão divino, se deixa levar pela arrogância e por isso cometeu o erro de me subestimar. Abra os olhos Shaka, e verá que Poseidon pode libertar o mundo dos homens corruptos!"

Agora Shaka entendia os motivos de Krishna; já havia percebido que ele não era um homem mal. Entretanto, o que realmente atingiu o Cavaleiro de Virgem foi o que ele havia dito antes. Seu grande problema: a arrogância.

Desde sua batalha com Ikki, dúvidas haviam começado a surgir dentro de Shaka. Ele havia começado a repensar sua visão de mundo e de justiça, suas atitudes, até sua relação com os outros cavaleiros. Havia percebido que muitas vezes agia com arrogância, considerava-se acima das simples emoções humanas e via como inferiores aqueles que se deixavam levar por elas. Não só isso, mas muitas vezes se deixava levar por sua posição, chegando a crer que realmente era um deus: lembrava-se que havia mandado Ikki se ajoelhar e venerar-lo. Mas as últimas palavras do cavaleiro, que demonstrara uma enorme humildade diante dele, haviam atingido Shaka. Desde então ele tentava melhorar sua conduta, mas agora via, graças a Krishna, que não era tão fácil quanto pensava. Afinal... Era apenas um humano.

"Você tem razão sobre mim" disse Shaka, surpreendendo o general, "Obrigado por me lembrar que sou apenas o '_homem _mais próximo de Deus', e não o próprio Deus. Prometo que não o subestimarei mais"

"Então realmente pretende continuar a lutar?" disse Krishna, tomando posição de ataque "Esperava que pudesse ver a verdade, Shaka. Mas vejo que até mesmo você acabou corrompido pelo mal desse mundo. Muito bem. A única coisa que posso fazer por você agora é matar-lo para que possa reencarnar em um novo mundo, um planeta purificado por Poseidon! Adeus, Shaka!"

Krishna avançou e Shaka tomou uma postura defensiva; entretanto, o ataque não chegou a acontecer pois ambos sentiram, naquele momento, um tremor. Shaka se sentia aliviado, enquanto um desespero começou a surgir em Krishna.

Mais um pilar havia sido derrubado.

* * *

"_Impossível. Outro pilar foi derrubado?_"

Esse era o pensamento de Thetis ao sentir o tremor. O garoto e o Cavaleiro de Leão haviam ido a caminho de outros pilares após derrubarem o do Pacífico Norte e, embora ela tivesse tentado impedir-los, ela é quem acabou sendo impedida pelo Cavaleiro de Libra.

Aliás, ainda não entendia o que era ele. Podia perceber que não havia nada sólido debaixo da armadura, mas então como ela se mexia e por que podia sentir uma cosmo energia emanando dela? Inicialmente havia pensado que era uma ilusão do garoto ou de outro cavaleiro, mas duvidava que o garoto tivesse uma telecinésia tão forte ou que os outros cavaleiros pudessem manter algo assim enquanto estavam em combate. De qualquer forma, tinha que dar um jeito de ajudar o plano do imperador Poseidon e, para fazer isso, tinha que passar pelo cavaleiro/armadura/seja lá o que for.

Usando de sua agilidade correu para a direção onde o garoto havia ido, aproveitando que Dohko estava distraído pela queda do pilar para tentar passar por ele. Assustou-se quando ele de repente apareceu em sua frente. "Aonde pensa que vai?"

Sem pensar duas vezes, Thetis lançou um ataque no cavaleiro, que facilmente o bloqueou.

Dohko não havia ficado surpreso pela queda do segundo pilar, o motivo era outro. Há pouco havia sentido o cosmo de um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro quase desaparecer e, agora, sentia o mesmo acontecer com outro cavaleiro no mesmo pilar. Não sabia quem era o inimigo mas, se era forte o suficiente para derrotar dois Cavaleiros de Ouro em tão pouco tempo, ele tinha que fazer algo. Entretanto, não podia deixar Thetis à solta: sem dúvida alguma iria atrás de Kiki para impedir-lo de levar as armas de Libra para os combatentes, e isso era algo fundamental para que ganhassem essa guerra.

"_Não queria ter que fazer isso_" Concentrando o cosmo em seu punho, Dohko atingiu Thetis com um soco no estômago, criando quase que um pequeno **Cólera do Dragão.** A sereia foi surpreendida pela ação e logo percebeu que estava perdendo a consciência.

"Não se preocupe, esse ataque não foi mortal. Não posso deixar que vá atrás de Kiki, mas também não quero ter que matá-la. Afinal, você é apenas uma vítima como os Generais Marinas. Mas, diferente deles, não é uma guerreira." disse Dohko.

"_Apenas uma vítima como os Generais?_" Thetis não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas não teve tempo para mais nada, pois logo caiu, inconsciente após o ataque.

Dohko colocou-a no chão, e partiu na direção de onde havia sentido os cavaleiros serem derrotados.

Pela primeira vez em séculos, Dohko de Libra estaria de volta ao campo de batalha.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo da minha história está postado. Espero que gostem, e volto a agradecer a todos que leram (embora ninguém tenha mandado review dessa vez). Por acaso acharam que agora seria a luta do Io?**

**Tenho que admitir que não gostei muito de escrever a luta do Shaka, não só pela dificuldade como porque achei que não ficou muito bem feita. E no próximo capítulo veremos a queda do segundo pilar. Será que vocês, leitores, conseguem descobrir qual foi o cavaleiro e contra quem? **

**O próximo capítulo será postado na segunda ou na terça, dependendo de quando tiver tempo. Até lá, deixarei vocês imaginando qual será a próxima luta (tem alguém tentando imaginar quais serão as lutas?)**


	5. Chapter 5

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 5**

O cavaleiro Milo de Escorpião havia finalmente chegado ao pilar do Oceano Ártico. Havia sentido a pouco a queda do primeiro pilar, o do Pacífico Norte, e não podia deixar de notar que era o pilar onde Aiolia estava. Assim como os outros, tinha dúvidas se ele- e Aldebaran também- tinham condições para vir para a batalha. Afinal, Aiolia havia sido atingido pelo golpe Satã Imperial de Saga e ainda não estava totalmente recuperado: seu sistema nervoso ainda sofria com os efeitos paralisantes do ataque.

Ao chegar ao seu pilar, Milo não pôde deixar de notar o frio que fazia ao redor dele, a ponto de formar gelo. Estranhou, não estava tão frio assim enquanto vinha para cá e logo deduziu que esse frio estava sendo criado por um cosmo.

"_Ótimo, meu oponente usa técnicas de gelo. Por que tenho sempre que enfrentar oponentes assim? Só falta ser aprendiz do Camus._"

"Então você será meu oponente, Cavaleiro de Ouro?" disse uma voz. O dono dela logo apareceu, seu rosto coberto pela máscara de sua escama "Eu sou Isaak de Kraken, general do Oceano Ártico."

Milo podia jurar que já havia ouvido esse nome antes. Ironicamente, tinha a sensação que era algo relacionado ao Cavaleiro de Aquário, embora não se lembrasse ao certo.

"Meu nome é Milo de Escorpião. Mas acho melhor você sair do meu caminho; um guerreiro de Poseidon não será capaz de me impedir." Ao terminar de falar, Milo apontou para o General: "**Barreira**"

Isaak não podia deixar de notar a arrogância do cavaleiro. Lembrava-se bem que o Escorpião era amigo de seu antigo mestre, mas não pretendia poupar-lo por isso. Ao tentar adotar uma postura ofensiva, percebeu que seu corpo estava paralisado; no instante seguinte Milo estava atrás dele, seu dedo esticado. "**Agulha Escarlate**"

Quase que instantaneamente após Milo pronunciar o nome de seu ataque, três furos apareceram no na escama de Isaak, pequenos jatos de sangue saindo momentaneamente desses furos. Apesar de parecerem pequenos, a dor que provocavam era imensa; entretanto, Isaak não demonstrou reação diante da dor que provocavam.

"Então essa é a famosa Agulha Escarlate. Lembro-me de meu antigo mestre comentar sobre essa técnica." disse Isaak, que logo em seguida deu um giro e tentou atingir um chute alto em Milo; o cavaleiro, por sua vez, bloqueou o chute com o braço "Mas precisará mais do que pequenos furos para me derrotar!"

Colocando distância entre os dois, Milo ponderou sobre o que ele havia falado. "_Não pode ser..._" "E quem foi o seu antigo mestre?"

"Camus, o falecido Cavaleiro de Aquário." Milo não esperava que seu comentário anterior fosse acabar sendo verdade, mas agora se lembrava de quem era seu oponente.

"Lembro que Camus comentou sobre você também. Dizia que era um aluno aplicado, alguém honrado e digno de ser um Cavaleiro de Atena. Mas pensei que tivesse morrido? Por que você se tornou um guerreiro de Poseidon?"

"Parece que Camus lhe contou sobre a minha 'morte' quando tentei salvar Hyoga. Fui pego por uma forte correnteza, e acabei perdendo um olho naquela ocasião." explicou Isaak, que removeu o seu capacete para mostrar a cicatriz que cortava seu olho esquerdo. "Mas eu fui salvo por um poder muito maior que o de Athena, o do imperador Poseidon! Ele me mostrou como o mundo está corrompido e que é necessário recomeçar do zero para purificá-lo. O mundo se tornará mais belo do que na mitologia, e apenas Poseidon pode fazer isso!"

"Você está enganado, Isaak..." tentou argumentar Milo. Não podia crer que um discípulo de seu amigo estava lutando pelos ideais do imperador dos mares; entretanto, podia perceber que não conseguiria fazer-lo mudar seu ponto de vista. "Preferiria que não tivesse que lutar contra outro discípulo de Camus, mas vejo que não tenho outra escolha." Levantando o braço, novamente apontou para o oponente "**Barreira**"

Isaak pôde sentir a mesma paralisia de antes voltar, mas agora já estava prevenido. Quando Milo avançou em sua direção, prestes a usar a **Agulha Escarlate**, o cavaleiro foi surpreendido quando Isaak segurou seu braço, parando-o. "Esqueceu que eu fui treinado como cavaleiro? Uma mesma técnica não vai funcionar duas vezes contra mim; já sei como impedir a sua Barreira" Milo realmente pôde perceber que a área ao redor do General estava mais fria que de costume. Antes que pudesse reagir, foi atingido a queima-roupa por um ataque de Isaak; uma rajada de ar frio atingiu o Cavaleiro de Escorpião em cheio, atirando-o longe e fazendo o capacete de sua armadura voar longe.

"Deveria ter me lembrado. Hyoga havia usado a mesma tática para deter a minha Barreira." Com isso Milo deu um sorriso, se levantando e não demonstrando nenhum sinal de dor. "Mas suas técnicas são similares as dele, e não se esqueça do que você acabou de falar."

Isaak não prestou atenção ao que ele falou no final, percebendo que ele havia mencionado seu antigo companheiro. "Você já enfrentou Hyoga? Então isso quer dizer que ele deve ter se tornado o Cavaleiro de Cis-" Antes que pudesse terminar, Isaak sentiu uma dor incomensurável que o forçou a cair com o joelho no chão; olhando para sua escama, pôde perceber mais três furos. "Mas... Quando?"

"Não se esqueça que nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, nos movemos à velocidade da luz. Você pode não ter parado meu ataque" disse Milo, seu sorriso característico presente "E quanto a Hyoga, você está correto. Ele se tornou o Cavaleiro de Cisne e lutou contra mim em nome de Athena."

Isaak ponderou sobre o que Milo o havia contado. Não podia deixar de perceber um pouco de inveja surgir ao ouvir sobre a conquista de Hyoga, mas tratou de afastar rapidamente esse sentimento. Lutava pelos ideais de Poseidon e não de Athena, permaneceria impassível para poder proteger a justiça. Ao tentar se levantar, quase caiu de novo, vendo tudo meio turvo.

"Minha Agulha Escarlate ataca diretamente seu sistema nervoso, afetando seus sentidos. Ela permite que meus oponentes escolham entre a morte ou a rendição. Preferiria que se rendesse, Camus foi um grande amigo meu e não quero ter que matar um de seus discípulos."

"Acha mesmo que eu me renderia? Por acaso Hyoga se rendeu?" disse Isaak "Se quiser realmente honrar a memória de Camus, especialmente se tratando de seus discípulos, seria melhor que desse tudo de si. Meu mestre acreditava que os Cavaleiros de Athena, principalmente os de ouro, deveriam permanecer impassíveis diante de qualquer situação. Seria uma ofensa não só contra nosso mestre, mas contra a mim também."

Milo ficou surpreso com a atitude de Isaak. Lembrava-se que com Hyoga ocorreu algo parecido, e via que, assim como ele, Isaak não aceitaria ser poupado e lutaria até a morte. "_Uma pena, realmente poderia ter sido um grande cavaleiro_" pensou.

Isaak novamente criou um ar gélido em torno de seu punho, usando o para atacar Milo. Este, por sua vez, avançou sobre o General usando seu golpe mais uma vez. Ambos atingiram o seu alvo, terminado um de costas para o outro. Havia mais furos na Escama de Isaak, mas Milo parecia não ter sido ferido.

"Cada um de meus ataques simbolizam uma das quinze estrelas da constelação de Escorpião. Nove já foram, falta seis" contou Milo "Sei qual será sua resposta, por isso não vou repetir minha pergunta"

"Vejo que aprendeu a lição"

Sem mais palavras, Isaak deu um giro e tentou acertar um chute alto no cavaleiro. Milo, por sua vez, desviou; usando o impulso gerado para completar o giro, Isaak seguiu com uma cotovelada no rosto do cavaleiro. Bloqueando o golpe, Milo aproveitou a chance para lançar seu próprio golpe.

"Dez. Devo avisar-lo que apenas Hyoga sofreu todos os quinze ataques, e mesmo assim ele esteve à beira da morte após o décimo quinto."

Isaak já estava tendo dificuldades em se manter consciente, e quase não ouviu o que ele falou. Não perdeu tempo em voltar a atacar o cavaleiro, lançando socos e chutes em uma velocidade incrível. Graças a sua velocidade superior, Milo conseguia desviar e bloquear os ataques do General; entretanto, mesmo ele acabava atingido algumas vezes pelos ataques fortalecidos pelo cosmo gélido de seu oponente. Mas ele também aproveitava as brechas deixadas por Isaak para tentar acertar seus próprios ataques; por mais que tentasse desviar, Isaak sentia seus sentidos enfraquecerem mais a cada momento e foi sendo atingido pelas novas agulhas. Onze, doze, treze...

Quem visse a cena poderia achar que eles estavam dançando. No fim, a 'dança' terminou com Milo segurando o braço esquerdo de Isaak, sua mão separando seus corpos enquanto o dedo indicador pressionava um ponto próximo ao peito do General.

"Catorze." Ao falar isso, Milo notou que Isaak não se movia, nem sequer parecia que estava respirando. Soltando seu braço, o General tombou para o lado, caindo no chão. "_Parece que não sobreviveu_" pensou Milo, que se manteve em silêncio por alguns instantes em respeito ao seu oponente. Em seguida, se dirigiu ao pilar do Oceano Ártico...

...mas foi surpreendido após dar alguns passos.

"Aonde... pensa que vai?" Milo virou e viu que Isaak lutava para se levantar, visivelmente debilitado.

"Você está mais morto do que vivo Isaak. Se não quer se render é melhor que fique no chão e espere a morte."

Se o General o ignorou ou se já havia perdido a audição, Milo não sabia. Isaak concentrou seu cosmo - algo que era extremamente difícil em suas condições – e lançou seu ataque. "**Aurora Boreal!**"

A rajada de ar gélido, similar a um raio, foi lançada em direção a Milo. Vendo a semelhança com as técnicas de Hyoga e Camus, o Escorpião ergueu a mão e usou seu cosmo para conter o ataque. Apesar de impedir-lo, Milo notou que ele havia congelado a área ao redor de sua mão e parte de seu braço, além de fazer-lo recuar um pouco; realmente era um ataque mais poderoso do que ele imaginava, ainda mais forte do que o de Hyoga quando o enfrentou na Casa de Escorpião. Via que, se não fosse pelo fato de ter lutado contra ele, com certeza Isaak teria dado trabalho.

Olhando para Isaak, viu que ele sequer parecia estar consciente, mas, mesmo assim, já preparava um novo ataque. Não tinha escolha; teria que derrotar-lo agora.

"**Aurora Boreal!**"

"**Agulha Escarlate!**"

Milo avançou sobre a rajada de ar frio, colidindo com ela. Para sua surpresa, ela não só o parou como também começou a empurrar-lo para trás. Usando toda sua força, esticou o braço para frente e usou o cosmo concentrado em seu dedo para abrir caminho; a colisão entre a Aurora Boreal e a Agulha Escarlate fazendo com que a região ao redor de Milo tomasse uma coloração vermelha como sangue. O cavaleiro sentia sua mão ficar dormente, o frio era muito intenso e tinha certeza que já teria morrido se não fosse pela Armadura de Ouro.

Chegando a uma distancia curta do General, tomou impulso para se lançar contra ele. "**Antares!**" A décima quinta agulha, simbolizando o coração do escorpião, atingiu Isaak em cheio, a colisão destruindo parte da Escama de Kraken.

"An... Antes de morrer..." a voz de Isaak surpreendeu Milo "Me diga... Hy... Hyoga enfrentou Camus... não foi?" sua última frase foi dita num tom tão baixo que Milo quase não ouviu. Assim que terminou, o corpo de Isaak relaxou e ele caiu para frente, sendo segurado pelo cavaleiro. Dessa vez não havia mais dúvidas: Isaak estava morto.

"Sim, Hyoga enfrentou Camus" Apesar dele já ter morrido, Milo não podia deixar de responder sua ultima pergunta "Assim como você e Camus queriam, Hyoga conseguiu permanecer impassível contra seu inimigo, mesmo que este fosse seu mestre, para lutar pelo que acreditava."

Apesar de estar morto um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Isaak, surpreendendo Milo. Esperava que agora Camus e Isaak pudessem se reencontrar e sabia que, de agora em diante, ambos guiariam Hyoga em suas futuras batalhas.

Logo Kiki chegou com as Armas de Libra e, usando o tonfá, Milo derrubou o pilar. Dois já foram, só faltava cinco. Olhando pela última vez para o corpo de Isaak antes de ir, o cavaleiro não pôde deixar de invejar Camus por ter tido dois grandes discípulos.

"_Às vezes gostaria de ter tido um também_"

* * *

**Como prometido, o capítulo foi postado dentro da data. Obrigado a todos que continuam lendo a minha história (já quase alcancei 300 hits!)**

**Temos a luta do Milo, que alguns estavam ansiosos para ver (parece que você errou na previsão, BenToph). Essa última parte foi uma referencia ao fato de que, para aqueles que não sabem, originalmente o Hyoga era pra ser discípulo do Milo; só mais tarde o autor decidiu mudar para o Camus pra fazer sentido com as técnicas de gelo.**

**O próximo capítulo será postado daqui a alguns dias. Amanhã vou descobrir se passei de ano na escola ou não (quero dizer, passei eu passei, só não sei se fiquei em recuperação em alguma coisa). Boa leitura para todos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 6**

Krishna não podia crer no que havia acabado de sentir. O pilar do Oceano Ártico havia caído, o que significava que Isaak havia sido derrotado. Se os cavaleiros continuassem nesse passo, temia que os planos do imperador Poseidon pudessem sofrer problemas.

"O que foi Krishna? Pensando se não deveria se render?" Krishna voltou a realidade pela pergunta de seu oponente, Shaka de Virgem. "Agora que não o subestimarei mais, acho que seria melhor reconsiderar sua escolha de me enfrentar."

"Já lhe disse que é muito arrogante, cavaleiro. Espero que não carregue esse problema para sua próxima encarnação." Tomando posição de ataque, Krishna avançou mais uma vez contra Shaka. Antes de atingir seu alvo, Shaka desapareceu.

Krishna adotou uma postura defensiva. Olhando para os lados, não viu Shaka em lugar algum, embora soubesse que o cavaleiro não havia fugido. De repente, sentiu algo estranho no chão e ao olhar, ficou assustado com o que viu: estava em um mar de sangue.

Olhando a seu redor, percebeu que não estava mais no templo submarino. Parecia uma caverna, um ambiente sombrio. Via esqueletos flutuando no mar de sangue, e seres similares a humanos sendo torturados fora dele. Era uma visão horrenda.

"O... O que é isso? Que truque é esse, Shaka?"

"Esse é o **Círculo das Seis Existências**" revelou Shaka. Sua voz ressoava por todos os lados e Krishna não podia localizar a origem; era como um deus falando com os mortais. "Sei que é budista, ou pelo menos conhece o básico dessa crença. Você está agora em um dos seis mundos da samsara, o Naraka ou Inferno, onde as almas pecaminosas são torturadas para serem purificadas."

O General sentiu algo tocar sua perna e, ao olhar para baixo, viu que uma mão agarrava sua perna. Se desvencilhando, percebeu que vários mortos vinham em sua direção, tentando agarrar-lo e fazer com que ele compartilhasse suas dores.

"**Lança Relâmpago**" Krishna atacou sucessivamente com sua lança, o brilho causado pelo rápido movimento cobrindo a área e impedindo o avanço de novas criaturas. O brilho em um local tão sombrio fez com que o próprio Krishna não pudesse ver nada e, quando recobrou a visão, estava em um novo lugar.

Não se encontrava mais em uma caverna, embora ainda houvesse um ambiente sombrio; os céus estavam negros como a noite, mas sem nenhum brilho de estrelas ou algo assim. No morro onde havia aparecido, podia ver o que parecia uma guerra que tomava conta de todo o seu campo de visão. Humanos vestidos com roupas e armas de todas as épocas, assim como o que parecia ser demônios, lutava incessantemente sem ligar para seus 'companheiros' que morriam.

"Vejo que o Inferno não pode conter-lo" Se virando rapidamente, Krishna deu de cara com Shaka. "Agora você está no mundo das chacinas, onde as batalhas continuam eternamente. Acho que deveria se preocupar aqui; os ashuras, semi-deuses que existem nesse mundo, nunca cansam."

Mal Shaka terminou de falar, Krishna ouviu um grunhido atrás dele e se virou novamente, dando de cara com um demônio. Aparentemente os combatentes haviam notado sua presença e alguns haviam parado de lutar entre si para ir atrás dele. Dando uma olhada para onde Shaka estava, viu que o indiano havia desaparecido.

Usando a lança dourada, o General bloqueou o ataque do demônio e o atingiu, derrubando-o do morro. Mas outros demônios já estavam escalando o local e Krishna teve que ser rápido, desviando e bloqueando ataques enquanto lançava seus próprios. Sentindo algo tocar sua perna, viu que havia chamado ainda mais atenção graças aos oponentes que caiam no meio do campo de batalha; logo estava cercado, tendo que desviar de ataques por todas as direções enquanto girava a lança dourada para tentar manter-los afastado.

Acabou surpreendido por trás, quando sentiu o que parecia alguém morder seu ombro, as presas fincando profundamente. Como reflexo Krishna girou e empurrou o ofensor para longe, mas foi surpreendido quando sentiu alguém segurar a lança. Tinha se lembrado que eles viviam para lutar, não eram fracos ou estúpidos como os espíritos no Inferno. Sem ter como manter-los afastados, sentiu os demônios o agarrarem por todos os lados, fincando as garras e presas com tal força que quebravam a sua Escama e rasgavam sua pele. Algo que não pensava que um dia fosse voltar a sentir ocorria: estava tomado pelo medo.

"_Medo... É isso!_" Ignorando a dor que sentia, Krishna fechou os olhos e fez um sinal com as mãos (ignorando os demônios que agarravam seus braços para tentar impedir-lo), repetindo um mantra; logo os sons de batalha foram se tornando mais distantes até desaparecerem por completo. Quando reabriu seus olhos, estava de volta ao pilar do Oceano Índico, frente a frente com Shaka.

"Incrível, não esperava que soubesse usar o **Tenpo Rinin** de tal forma" Shaka conhecia bem a técnica, havia usado-a anteriormente quando tentou enfrentar Aiolia sob as ordens de Saga. "Nem sequer deu tempo de mostrar-lhe os outros quatro mundos."

"Por mais forte que sua técnica seja, ainda é apenas uma ilusão. Tenpo Rinin, o Dharmachakra Mudra, é uma ótima forma de me libertar de qualquer hesitação causada pelas minhas emoções e, dessa forma, não ser afetado por sua técnica." disse Krishna, ofegante. Ainda sentia a dor dos ataques, mas não havia ferimentos e sua Escama continuava intacta.

"Mas de qualquer forma, essa experiência foi muito instrutiva. Pude perceber a sua fraqueza." Mal ouviu as palavras de Shaka, Krishna agarrou a lança dourada– que havia soltado quando quebrou a ilusão- preparando para se proteger. "Seu movimento apenas confirma o que eu percebi. Você depende muito de sua lança, mas será que consegue se defender sem ela?"

Ao terminar de falar, Shaka começou a elevar seu cosmo, este sendo concentrado entre suas mãos e tomando a forma do universo. Apesar de mostrar certa preocupação, Krishna na verdade tinha vontade de rir.

Se Shaka realmente achava que ele era indefeso sem a lança dourada estava muito enganado, mas por que não deixar que o cavaleiro visse a verdade por si mesmo? Começou a girar a lança para se proteger, e logo Shaka atacou.

"**Rendição Divina**"

* * *

Aiolia estava preocupado. Após derrubar um dos pilares, havia decidido ir atrás de outro embora quisesse ir enfrentar Poseidon pessoalmente. A caminho do próximo pilar, sentiu o cosmo de Mu quase desaparecer do pilar do Oceano Antártico e se preocupou. Não conhecia muito Mu, o cavaleiro havia ficado anos longe do Santuário e mesmo antes disso os dois não tinham muito contato, mas decidiu ajudar-lo.

Chegando ao pilar do Oceano Antártico, Aiolia teve um mau pressentimento; podia sentir que algo estava errado. Se aproximando do pilar, tentou localizar onde estava o General Marina, mas não o encontrava. Que estranho...

"Aiolia? O que faz aqui?"

O Cavaleiro de Leão tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz; era uma voz que não ouvia há anos e que sempre sonhou em voltar a ouvir. Virando-se devagar, pôde ver alguém que não imaginava encontrar aqui: Aiolos, seu irmão e Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

"A... Aiolos? O que... Não, isso deve ser um truque. Como você pode estar aqui, vivo?"

"Também não sei responder. Um instante eu estava no mundo dos mortos, observando vocês, e no outro vim parar aqui..." Aiolos não teve tempo de terminar o que dizia, pois teve que desviar de um soco que vinha em sua direção. "Aiolia! O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Você não é o meu irmão!" disse Aiolia, seus olhos queimando de raiva. "Meu irmão morreu treze anos atrás para proteger a deusa Athena. Não deixarei que brinque com a memória dele!" Concentrando-se, Aiolia preparou mais um ataque. "**Cápsula do Poder!**"

Dessa vez, Aiolos bloqueou o ataque com sua mão, no processo segurando o punho de Aiolia para impedir que ele o atacasse de novo.

"Eu entendo que você não acredite em mim, até eu não estou acreditando nisso. Mas ouça seu coração meu irmão, você sabe que não quer me atacar."

Soltando o punho dele, Aiolos observou seu irmão. Aiolia estava com a cabeça baixa, algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. De repente, o Leão tomou um susto quando o que parecia um raio dourado caiu do céu em seu irmão; quando o clarão de luz passou, Aiolos estava vestindo a Armadura de Sagitário. Não havia mais dúvidas.

"Então... É realmente você?" Com a afirmativa de Aiolos, Aiolia deixou as lagrimas escorrerem livremente. Aiolos pôs uma mão no ombro dele, e Aiolia pôde ver que seus olhos também estavam marejados.

"Também estou muito feliz de estar com você de novo, irmãozinho. Mas vamos ter que deixar a reunião para outra hora. Temos problemas para resolver agora." Surpreso pela seriedade de Aiolos, Aiolia seguiu o olhar do irmão e se assustou ao ver Mu caído no chão, aparentemente inconsciente.

"Mu!" Correndo para checar o companheiro, Aiolia percebeu que ele ainda estava vivo embora machucado. Checando o cavaleiro, logo encontrou um ferimento na sua nuca. Não só isso, mas podia ver um rastro de lágrimas já meio secas em seu rosto, e via que o cavaleiro parecia estar sorrindo. "O que será que causou isso?"

"Talvez tenha sido isso. **Salamandra Satânica!**" Aiolia não teve tempo de se virar, quando um ataque atingiu sua nuca, o único ponto não protegido pela armadura. Logo estava no chão, inconsciente.

"Cavaleiros tolos" A voz de Aiolos foi mudando, e sua aparência foi ficando distorcida, até que mudou por completo: era Kasa de Lymnades, General Marina guardião do pilar do Oceano Antártico. "Hehehe... E pensar que esse Leão derrotou Bian. Parece que ele não era tão divino quanto imaginávamos. Aposto que aquele metido do Isaak também foi derrotado por um fracote."

Apesar de lamentar a derrota de dois Generais e a destruição de seus pilares, não podia deixar de sentir o doce gosto da ironia nisso. Isaak e Bian, ambos que pregavam respeito aos Cavaleiros de Ouro, haviam sido derrotados e mortos. Já ele, que não via nada demais neles, já havia derrotado dois.

"Eles são ainda mais fracos do que eu imaginava. Logo, eu, Kasa de Lymnades, terei derrotado todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro e farei com que o sonho do Imperador Poseidon se torne realidade!"

* * *

Saori estava com um mau pressentimento. Sentia o cosmo de dois de seus cavaleiros enfraquecerem e estava preocupada com eles.

A água que entrava no pilar principal sequer tocava seus pés, significando que ainda havia muito tempo. Entretanto, não queria ver seus leais cavaleiros morrerem. Doeu-lhe muito ver Saga se matar em sua frente, assim como ver os Cavaleiros de Bronze no estado que estavam após as batalhas.

"_Cavaleiros de Ouro, sei que podem impedir os planos de Poseidon. Mas, por favor, não morram._"

* * *

**Mais um capítulo postado, e volto a agradecer a todos que leram. Agradeço especialmente a BenToph por continuar mandando reviews- é a única que parece fazer isso.**

**Consegui passar direto, apesar de quase ter ficado pendurado em Química. E não, ainda não estou na faculdade- mas to quase chegando lá, passei pro terceiro ano do ensino médio. O 'cosmo quase desaparecer' é apenas um jeito de dizer que o cavaleiro foi derrotado. Nada demais.**

**Já tenho quase todo a história escrita, mas não pretendo postar tudo de uma vez só. Próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, e espero que todos continuem lendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 7**

"Eles são ainda mais fracos do que eu imaginava. Logo, eu, Kasa de Lymnades, terei derrotado todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro e farei com que o sonho do Imperador Poseidon se torne realidade!"

"Sinto lhe informar que esse sonho não irá virar realidade."

A voz fez com que Kasa se assustasse. Olhando ao seu redor, não viu onde estava o dono dela, embora pudesse sentir seu poderosíssimo cosmo. Esse era muito mais forte do que o dos outros dois que havia derrotado.

"Apareça, Cavaleiro. Sei que está aí em algum lugar!"

"Se você insiste." A voz veio quase que um sussurro e, se virando rapidamente, Kasa deu de cara, literalmente, com o punho do seu adversário, atirando-o longe. "Eu, Dohko de Libra, serei seu oponente."

"Maldito! Como ousa me ferir? Você terá o mesmo destino que esses dois, seu covarde!" Falando isso, Kasa desapareceu. Dohko, entretanto, não se mostrou muito surpreso pela habilidade; ainda podia sentir o cosmo do seu oponente.

Dohko ficou surpreso, entretanto, quando sentiu algo tentar penetrar sua mente. Era como se seu oponente estivesse tentando entrar em seu coração, na sua alma. Entendendo o que estava acontecendo, decidiu não esperar mais e atacou o General Marina, pegando-o de surpresa. Kasa, entretanto, estava mais surpreso por outro motivo.

"Mas... Como? Eu não consegui entrar na sua mente. É como se você não estivesse aqui!" Olhando para o cavaleiro, via que seu corpo não parecia sólido, praticamente confirmando sua acusação.

"Quanta hipocrisia. Essa era sua técnica, e você ainda teve a coragem de me chamar de covarde?" disse Dohko, um pouco de irritação presente em sua voz; entretanto, para ele, isso já seria o equivalente a raiva em outra pessoa. "Fiquei preocupado ao perceber os cosmos de Mu e Aiolia quase sumirem, achei que tivessem enfrentado um inimigo realmente formidável. Mas vejo que não passa de um trapaceiro que brinca com os sentimentos dos outros."

"Você ainda não respondeu: como você pode estar aqui e não estar ao mesmo tempo?" Kasa percebia que sua frase não fazia muito sentido, mas Dohko entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

"Se quer tanto saber, lhe contarei. Diferente das suas Escamas, as nossas Armaduras são mais do que apenas proteções. Elas são como parte do Cavaleiro, diretamente ligadas a eles ao ponto de compartilhar seus sentimentos. Ao longo dos anos, aprendi a utilizar-la como uma extensão do meu corpo, usando o meu cosmo para criar algo parecido com uma projeção astral." explicou Dohko. Era uma técnica muito útil, especialmente para ele que não podia deixar os Cinco Picos Antigos; pelo que ouviu das batalhas do Santuário, Saga havia aprendido a fazer algo similar.

Kasa ficou ao mesmo tempo apreensivo e contente pela resposta. Por um lado, sua técnica de ilusão não funcionaria contra ele; por sempre depender de suas ilusões, não estava acostumado a ter que realmente lutar. Por outro, provavelmente o Cavaleiro não poderia usar todo o seu poder, o que significava que havia chance de derrotar-lo em um confronto direto. No fim, sua arrogância superou a apreensão e Kasa se deixou levar pela sua confiança na vitória.

"Então talvez você seja maior desafio do que seus companheiros aqui." Ao falar isso, Kasa pisou sobre o corpo de Aiolia, usando-o como um pedestal para fazer uma pose de superioridade, enquanto olhava para o corpo de Mu. "Mesmo sendo defensores de Athena, eles se deixam levar facilmente pelos seus sentimentos. Bastou tomar a forma de seu antigo mestre, o tal de Shion, para derrotar o Áries, e o Leão acabou domado pela visão de seu irmão." Levantando o olhar para o Cavaleiro de Libra, Kasa deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "Gostaria de saber quem faria você cair em prantos. Seria uma experiência magnífica."

O olhar 'holográfico' de Dohko parecia brilhar, a raiva começando a se fazer presente. Ninguém tinha o direito de profanar as memórias de um homem, e ele não poderia, nem iria, perdoar um inimigo que fosse tão baixo a ponto de cometer tal pecado. Decidia, naquele momento, que não teria piedade de Kasa.

"Mas acho que vou ter que deixar essa experiência para outra ocasião; tenha certeza que irei atrás do verdadeiro Dohko quando ganharmos essa guerra. Mas por hora, me contentarei apenas em derrotar a sua Armadura. **Salamandra Satânica!**" Tomando a iniciativa no combate, lançou sua técnica especial para atingir o cavaleiro.

Dohko apenas levantou sua mão, parando o ataque de Kasa. Este ficou abismado com a ação; não esperava que seu oponente pudesse conter seu ataque com uma única mão. Percebeu que estava enganado quando achou que Dohko não teria toda sua força, e via que era sua vez de estar em desvantagem.

"Agora está na hora de você pagar, Lymnades. É isso que você merece por brincar com os sentimentos de seus oponentes! **Cólera do Dragão!**" Avançando contra Kasa, o cosmo concentrado no braço de Dohko tomava a forma de um dragão. Ao receber o soco de Dohko, Kasa sentia como se um dragão realmente estivesse atingindo-o: as presas e garras do Dragão rasgavam sua Escama, ferimentos aparecendo por todo o seu corpo. Ele foi atirado para o alto e formou uma pequena cratera no chão ao cair de volta, sangrando e com dificuldade em se levantar de novo.

"Você tem apenas sorte por não estar aqui em pessoa." disse Kasa, com certa dificuldade. "Caso contrário, já estaria derrotado como os outros cavaleiros!"

"E quando foi que eu disse que isso era o que impedia você de entrar em minha mente?" Kasa foi surpreendido pela pergunta de Dohko. "Se tivesse prestado atenção no que falei, teria notado que nunca mencionei que isso impedia sua técnica. Aliás, até mencionei que minha Armadura compartilhava meus sentimentos."

A pseudo-imortalidade que Dohko havia recebido após a última Guerra Santa havia sido tanto um presente como uma maldição. Todas as pessoas que Dohko tinha como próximas, como importantes, acabaram morrendo sem ele poder fazer nada. Por isso, Dohko havia com o tempo aprendido a aliviar suas emoções, às vezes até bloqueando-as por completo. É claro que não a usava de tal forma muitas vezes, mas foi muito útil em impedir que Kasa invadisse seu coração. Mas mesmo ele não pode se impedir de lembrar momentos de seu passado ao ouvir o inimigo mencionar Shion: se lembrava que ele era como um pai para Mu, e sentia raiva ao imaginar como Kasa fez sofrer tanto o ariano como Aiolia.

Kasa também havia deduzido o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual suas técnicas não funcionavam em seu oponente. O General nunca imaginou que houvesse alguém capaz de esconder seus sentimentos de tal forma; o mais próximo disso havia sido Isaak, mas mesmo ele não conseguia se manter impassível como tanto pregava.

Entretanto, ao olhar nos olhos de Dohko, percebeu a emoção que refletia neles. Vendo que o Cavaleiro havia abaixado à guarda e estava demonstrando emoção, tratou de novamente tentar entrar em sua mente e, como esperava, dessa vez nada o bloqueava.

Vasculhando a mente de Dohko e vendo o seu coração, Kasa não podia evitar soltar uma forte gargalhada. Dohko, por sua vez, saiu do transe em que estava enquanto relembrava o passado. Percebeu o que ocorrera, e pôde sentir também seu cosmo começar a se elevar, junto com sua ira.

"Parece que era verdade afinal de contas! Já achava que talvez você não tivesse coração, mas você é ainda mais patético do que os outros cavaleiros! Hahaha!" provocou Kasa, sem notar que o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Libra aumentava furiosamente enquanto ele fechava os olhos tentando se acalmar. "Tantas memórias... Amigos e companheiros que morreram no campo de batalha... Discípulos que envelheceram e acabaram morrendo também... Seu melhor amigo sendo morto enquanto você, impotente, não podia fazer nada... O mesmo com seu mais novo discípulo, que se encontra entre a vida e a morte... Vejo até uma bela jovem..."

Sem conseguir agüentar mais, Dohko reabriu os olhos, que brilhavam de raiva. Seus punhos estavam cerrados com tal intensidade que tinha dúvidas se a Armadura de Ouro agüentaria. Seu cosmo se elevara a tal ponto que Kasa parou seu monólogo e agora tremia diante do enorme clarão de energia dourada que estava em sua frente, criando uma tempestade violenta nos arredores do pilar do Oceano Antártico.

"Você vai pagar no inferno por tudo que você fez, Lymnades! Farei com que jamais volte a botar suas patas imundas no que há de mais importante no coração humano!" De seu cosmo, centenas de dragões começaram a surgir, voando pelo ar ao redor de Kasa e formando o que parecia um tornado de dragões no meio da tempestade. "**Cólera dos Cem Dragões!**"

Com o comando de Dohko, um dos dragões voou em Kasa e o atingiu, atirando-o no ar. De lá, todos os dragões começaram a voar para cima deles, cada um tentando atingir o General com o máximo de força possível para destroçar-lo. Era como se os dragões estivessem dançando no ar: muitos veriam isso como um grande espetáculo, mas aqueles que olhassem de perto veriam que isso era muito mais parecido com uma carnificina.

* * *

Em todos os cantos do templo submarino foi possível ver o grande clarão de cosmo dourado de Dohko e, em seguida, a tempestade e o furacão de dragões. Os soldados marinas estavam maravilhados pelo 'espetáculo'. Não entendiam direito o que era aquilo, mas paravam para olhar como se fossem fogos de artifício no Ano Novo.

Io e Sorento já se contentavam com o destino de seu companheiro assim que o clarão surgiu. Lamentavam sua derrota, mas nenhum dos dois podia negar que a morte de Kasa não os afetara tanto quanto Isaak ou Bian.

Kanon só faltava arrancar os cabelos. Era como se os Generais estivessem fazendo de propósito para impedir seus planos! Até Kasa, que tinha o potencial de pelo menos segurar os cavaleiros por um tempo maior, havia sido derrotado facilmente. Mas, pela intensidade do cosmo e do ataque, podia ver que a culpa pela derrota tinha sido do próprio General.

"Kasa... SEU IDIOTA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 8**

Dohko estava caído de joelhos, ofegante, tentando se acalmar. Nunca antes havia sentido tanta fúria. Naquele momento, não podia deixar de se perguntar se Shiryu havia sentido o mesmo quando Máscara da Morte atirou Shunrei na cachoeira dos Cinco Picos Antigos.

Não muito longe, Kasa estava caído no chão, sua Escama em pedaços pelo ataque dos dragões; havia morrido enquanto ainda estava no ar, os dragões atacando e ,dilacerando seu corpo mesmo depois de morto.

Olhando pela ultima vez para o corpo do General, Dohko finalmente conseguiu se acalmar. Agora, só faltava destruir o pilar do Oceano Antártico.

"Mestre Mu!" o grito assustou o Cavaleiro de Libra que, ao se virar, viu Kiki agachado ao lado do corpo de Mu. "Mestre Ancião, o que aconteceu? O meu mestre está..."

"Não se preocupe Kiki. Mu ficará bem, mas agora preciso terminar meu trabalho." De repente, a caixa da Armadura de Libra abriu e a espada voou para a mão de seu cavaleiro. Com um rápido movimento, Dohko atacou o pilar, fincando a espada nele. Logo rachaduras começaram a aparecer no local, que se espalharam até que todo o pilar estava rachado, explodindo. Após a rápida chuva de destroços, tanto Dohko quanto Kiki perceberam que começava a garoar no templo submarino.

"Nossa! O nível do mar está diminuindo, significa que logo salvaremos Athena!" disse Kiki, mas logo em seguida a preocupação voltou ao seu rosto ao olhar novamente para seu mestre inconsciente. "Mas e quanto ao meu mestre? E o Aiolia? Será que eles vão ficar bem?"

"Não tenho dúvidas. Ambos são Cavaleiros de Ouro, não morreriam antes de salvar Athena e muito menos vítimas de um truque sujo como o que seu oponente usou contra eles."

Mal terminou a fala, pôde sentir um cosmo gigantesco se formar e, de repente, explodir. A explosão de cosmo foi seguida de um tremor de terra, muito mais forte do que o causado pela queda dos outros pilares. Mas o cosmo se espalhou pelo resto do templo, sendo sentido por todos; era tão forte que quase conseguiu quebrar a conexão entre o Mestre Ancião e sua Armadura.

"O... O que foi isso?" perguntou Kiki, assustado. Dohko já sabia de quem era esse cosmo, e o que isso significava.

Shaka de Virgem havia derrubado o pilar do Oceano Índico.

* * *

Krishna olhava assustado para seu oponente. O ataque Rendição Divina havia sido mais forte do que ele imaginava; não só havia destruído a lança dourada, havia também destruído quase toda a Escama de Chrysaor.

"O que foi, Chrysaor? Parece que dessa vez foi você quem me subestimou." Disse Shaka. "Agora que não tem mais como continuar lutando, acho que é melhor sair do meu caminho."

De repente, Krishna se abaixou e sentou no chão, na posição de lótus. Shaka sorriu vitoriosamente."Fico feliz que tenha seguido meu conselho."

Dando um passo a frente, Shaka logo parou ao sentir o cosmo de Krishna se elevar e formar uma barreira a sua frente. Percebeu também que o cosmo do General parecia se concentrar em pontos específicos de seu corpo; os chamados chacras.

"Não sabia que você conseguia manipular o seu cosmo de tal forma."

"Sim. Posso liberar a Kundalini, ou cosmo como você a chama, através dos meus chacras. Você vai ver que eu não sou tão indefeso sem a minha lança quanto você imaginava."

Shaka conhecia o que Krishna estava fazendo, e sabia que teria que atacar seus chacras para impedir-lo. Mas não teve tempo para preparar uma ofensiva, pois logo seu oponente atacou e ele precisou defender-se.

"**Kahn**"

"**Maha Roshini**"

Parte do cosmo de Krishna se converteu em partículas de luz, explodindo e indo em direção a seu oponente como uma onda de luz. Pela natureza do ataque, a barreira de Shaka pôde apenas conter parte do ataque; a luz criada pelo ataque ultrapassou-a e atingiu diretamente o Cavaleiro, como se fosse engolir-lo. Nesse momento, Shaka sentia a própria luz atacar-lo. Sentia-se grato por manter seus olhos fechados sempre; tinha certeza que ficaria cego se estivessem abertos.

Quando a luz diminuiu, Krishna ficou surpreso ao ver Shaka sentado no chão, na mesma posição de meditação em que ele está. Entretanto, podia perceber que o Cavaleiro de Virgem não havia saído ileso de seu ataque; ele ofegava e parecia ter dificuldade para manter sua postura.

"Realmente é um ataque muito poderoso, minha defesa não foi capaz de bloquear-lo. Mas agora sei por onde você está liberando o seu cosmo; sei onde tenho que atacar." Shaka disse, seu cosmo se concentrando mais uma vez entre suas mãos.

"Também não vou poupar-lo dessa vez; não quero que sofra mais. Morra Shaka, e retorne em um mundo novo e purificado!" Assim como Shaka, Krishna também começou a concentrar seu cosmo ao seu redor, tornando-o luz e se preparando para atacar.

"**Maha Roshini!**"

"**Rendição Divina!**"

A rajada de luz de Krishna foi de encontro à rajada de cosmo de Shaka. Ao se colidirem, entretanto, nenhum ataque foi anulado. O resultado foi surpreendente para ambos: a luz de Krishna continuou seu caminho e atingiu Shaka, enquanto o cosmo de Shaka de repente se dividiu em sete partes, cada uma indo de encontro com um dos chacras de Krishna.

Quando o clarão criado pelos ataques dos combatentes acabou, ambos continuavam sentados na posição de lótus, sem se mexer. Após alguns instantes, foi Krishna quem falou.

"Parabéns, Shaka. Você conseguiu."

O corpo de Krishna tombou para o lado, caindo no chão. O General de Chrysaor estava morto.

Se levantando com alguma dificuldade, Shaka quase caiu de novo ao sentir um tremor: era a queda de um dos pilares, que podia reconhecer ser o do Oceano Antártico.

Praticamente metade do caminho já havia sido percorrida, mas sabia que precisava agora de algo para derrubar o pilar. Se as lendas sobre a resistência desses pilares fosse verdade, teria que usar todo o seu poder.

"**Ohm!**"

Ao comando de Shaka, o seu cosmo começou a se elevar, envolvendo-o e expandindo. Abrindo seus olhos, o cosmo de Shaka se elevou ainda mais e começou a se concentrar entre suas mãos. Logo, o que parecia ser o universo apareceu entre suas mãos e se expandiu, envolvendo os arredores do pilar. Shaka se encontrava no centro desse 'universo'; se era mera coincidência ou a arrogância no seu subconsciente, o cavaleiro não sabia.

"**Rendição Divina!**"

O universo que envolvia Shaka explodiu, gerando uma enorme rajada de cosmo que atingiu o pilar. A explosão pôde ser sentida por todo o templo submarino, foi tão forte que criou um pequeno terremoto e destruiu completamente o pilar; este parecia ser desintegrado pelo ataque. Vendo que já era o suficiente, Shaka rapidamente fechou os olhos e parou o ataque, tentando evitar causar danos a si mesmo.

Ao se levantar, quase caiu. Os danos causados por Krishna pareciam ter sido intensificados pelo uso excessivo de sua cosmo energia. Mas isso não o impediria de continuar sua missão; se apoiando nas rochas no caminho, seguiu para o próximo pilar. Os cavaleiros já haviam passado da metade do caminho para salvar Athena, mas agora, a parte mais difícil os esperava.

* * *

O templo de Poseidon estava praticamente vazio. Nenhum soldado estava de guarda; entretanto, quem entrasse nele, encontraria um jovem sentado em um trono. Esse jovem usava uma armadura majestosa, algo que se esperaria de um deus, e tinha consigo um tridente. Este era Julian Solo, herdeiro de um grande império comercial marítimo e, mais importante ainda, reencarnação de Poseidon.

Julian descansava em seu trono, pensando. Ainda estava chateado por ter que matar Saori, aquela por quem havia se apaixonado, mas entendia que isso era necessário para o bem do mundo. De repente, se assustou ao sentir uma forte cosmo energia, quase tão forte quanto a sua, explodir em um dos pilares.

Havia sentido que os Cavaleiros de Athena haviam entrado no templo, mas acreditava que seus Generais seriam o suficiente para parar-los. Agora, via que estava enganado: quatro já haviam sido derrotados e sabia que logo viriam atrás dele. Não esperava ter que fazer isso, mas não teria escolha.

Julian usaria o poder de Poseidon e enfrentaria os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

* * *

**Aqui está. Acabei decidindo postar dois capítulos de uma vez, eu mesmo não sei o motivo. Aliás, já consegui terminar de escrever toda a história; no total são 16 capítulos + um epílogo. Já tenho idéias para outras fics, a maioria de romance e com casais não muito usados/improváveis(culpa da minha namorada, que lê muitas fics assim e descobriu que eu escrevo aqui).**

**A luta do Dohko: foi bem curta, é verdade, mas não sabia como fazer o Kasa durar muito tempo, nem acredito que ele conseguiria. Como foi dito no início desse capítulo, o final foi inspirado na luta do Shiryu contra o Máscara da Morte; a idéia da 'armadura móvel' foi inspirada tanto no Saga quanto no Episódio G(nunca li, mas ouvi que o Dohko faz algo parecido).**

**A luta do Shaka: não gostei muito do final, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer ele derrotar o Krishna atingindo os chacras. Também não queria que ele usasse o Tesouro do Céu.**

**Continuo a agradecer a todos que leem a fic. Pretendo postar alguma outra história logo, e será que alguém advinha qual vai ser a próxima luta?**


	9. Chapter 9

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 9**

"_Não pode ser..._"

Esse era o pensamento que corria na mente de Sorento. O General estava sentado em uma rocha, tocando sua flauta, quando sentiu uma imensa explosão de cosmo seguida pela queda do pilar do Oceano Índico.

Bian, Isaak, Kasa e agora Krishna... Sabia que os Cavaleiros de Ouro eram poderosos, mas não tanto a ponto de derrotar todos eles com tanta facilidade. E o pior, o cosmo que sentiu a pouco era quase tão poderoso quanto o de Poseidon reencarnado! Sorento começava a sentir apreensão e até certo medo ao imaginar que poderia enfrentar esse cavaleiro.

Mas Sorento não teve tempo de ponderar mais sobre esse assunto, pois logo pulou para o lado, se esquivando de um ataque que destruiu por completo a rocha onde estava segundos atrás. Virando para ver quem era seu oponente, não ficou surpreso ao ver que era o mesmo Cavaleiro contra quem havia lutado antes: Aldebaran de Touro.

"Parece que nos encontramos de novo. Cavaleiro de Tartaruga, não estou enganado?" brincou Sorento. Entretanto, Aldebaran não reagiu. "Imaginei que iria querer uma revanche. Aliás, seu capacete está logo ali." Falando isso, Sorento olhou em direção ao pilar. Seguindo o olhar do General, Aldebaran viu seu capacete, que havia sido levado como um troféu após sua última batalha, colocado em frente ao pilar.

"Deixarei você com ele por mais um tempo, Sorento" disse Aldebaran, "Ele é a prova de minha derrota anterior. Quando eu o derrotar, aí sim poderei pegar-lo de volta."

Decidindo tomar a iniciativa no combate, Aldebaran elevou seu cosmo, erguendo os braços na direção de seu oponente e lançando seu ataque.

"**Grande Chifre!**" O cosmo dourado, que parecia tomar a forma de um touro, partiu para cima de Sorento. O General, entretanto, apenas deu um sorriso vitorioso. Quando o golpe parecia que ia atingir, Sorento desapareceu e reapareceu pouco depois atrás de Aldebaran, embora encarasse o lado oposto.

"Seu tolo. Não acredito que teve coragem de vir até aqui em tais condições." disse Sorento, um sorriso ainda presente em seu rosto. "Você sequer se recuperou de nossa última batalha, não sei nem como chegou até o pilar. Vou deixar que viva se você for embora daqui agora."

"Talvez tenha esquecido, mas eu transpassei meus tímpanos em nossa última batalha. Não posso ouvir as bobagens que você está falando." Ao dizer isso, Aldebaran girou com seu braço esticado, tentando atingir o General. Mas Sorento se abaixou, esquivando do golpe e, em um rápido movimento, atingiu um chute no rosto do Cavaleiro antes de pular para trás, colocando distância entre eles.

"Cada vez mais vejo que sua constelação deveria ser uma tartaruga, até possui a velocidade de uma." ironizou Sorento, embora soubesse que o Cavaleiro não podia ouvir.

Aldebaran percebia que a luta seria difícil. O chute de Sorento não o afetara tanto; o General não era tão forte fisicamente. Mas era ágil, e, em sua condição, não teria a velocidade para combater tal agilidade.

Embora não as tivesse ouvido, as palavras que Sorento havia dito antes eram verdades: Aldebaran ainda não se recuperara de seu último combate. Graças à técnica de Sorento, o cosmo de Aldebaran havia sido afetado e agora oscilava muito, em alguns momentos ele sequer sentia-o. Isso trouxe certo problema no caminho para o pilar. Havia encontrado vários soldados no caminho e, sem seu cosmo, teve que usar de sua força física para derrotar-los. Não era à toa que era chamado de 'Touro Dourado', mas ainda assim demorou um pouco para chegar ao pilar.

Ao invés de 'atacar', Sorento pegou sua flauta e começou a tocar uma música. Percebendo o que ele pretendia fazer, Aldebaran avançou e agarrou o braço de Sorento antes que ele levasse a flauta à boca, o que assustou o General. Aldebaran havia usado uma velocidade próxima a da luz, mostrando que seu cosmo estava em um pico.

"_Tenho que aproveitar essa chance_" pensou o Cavaleiro e, em um rápido movimento, empurrou o braço de Sorento e ergueu os seus, as palmas de suas mãos quase no rosto do General. "**Grande Chifre!**"

Apesar de Aldebaran não ter acesso a todo seu poder, Sorento sabia que, com o que ele tinha naquele momento, o seu ataque iria matar-lo a uma distância tão pequena. Dando um pulo para trás, não foi rápido o suficiente para desviar por completo do ataque; o touro dourado o atingiu em cheio no peito, atirando-o longe.

Ao tentar se levantar, ele quase caiu de novo, um pouco de sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Pôde perceber que rachaduras se formavam em sua Escama: sem dúvida, teria sido morto se o cosmo do Cavaleiro estivesse um pouco mais forte.

"_Não posso correr o risco de ele me atacar com toda sua força_" pensou Sorento. Pegando sua flauta, se preparou para tocar mais uma vez a sua melodia da morte.

Aldebaran percebeu o que ele planejava; entretanto, não teve a mesma sorte da última vez. Com seu cosmo pouco elevado, não conseguiu alcançar o General em tempo para impedir-lo.

"**Sinfonia Final da Morte**" a voz de Sorento saiu quase que um sussurro, sendo logo calada pelo som de sua flauta.

Mesmo estando surdo, Aldebaran podia ouvir o som maravilhoso da flauta do General. Sentia o som ressoar por dentro de seu corpo e por seu cérebro, afetando seus sentidos. Sua visão ficava turva e se sentia enfraquecido, mal conseguia permanecer de pé. Entretanto, seu cosmo agora permanecia constante; constantemente baixo, a ponto de que ele mal o sentia.

Usando do pouco de cosmo que lhe restava, Aldebaran lançou seu ataque, o Grande Chifre, mais uma vez. Entretanto, a imagem de Sorento desapareceu antes de o ataque atingir-lo. Aldebaran sequer teve tempo para ponderar sobre isso, pois foi atingido por uma forte dor e tontura que o fez fechar os olhos. Ao abrir-los, viu que haviam vários Sorentos, por todos os lados.

"_Ótimo, agora estou tendo alucinações._" Alguns dos Sorentos vieram para cima dele e, não tendo como se defender, sentiu-se ser atingido por todos os lados. Quando percebeu, estava caído no chão, Sorento se aproximando.

"Não queria ter que fazer isso, você me parece uma boa pessoa, mas ainda assim não posso deixar-lo interferir nos planos do imperador Poseidon. Adeus, Cavaleiro de Touro!" Em um rápido movimento, Sorento usou sua flauta como um punhal, descendo-a sobre o rosto de Aldebaran.

* * *

Dentro do Pilar Principal, a água já passava um pouco acima da cintura de Saori. Ela conseguia sentir o que ocorria lá fora, sentia a luta de seus cavaleiros e via que alguns sofriam dificuldades.

Com suas mãos unidas, Saori rezava pela segurança de seus cavaleiros. Ao fazer isso, seu cosmo ressoava. Podia ser sentido por todo o templo submarino, e dava forças aos cavaleiros.

* * *

Surpresa.

Isso era o que Sorento sentiu ao perceber que seu ataque não havia feito contato com o seu oponente. Muito pelo contrário: Aldebaran havia consigo segurar seu braço, e um brilho dourado de cosmo envolvia o cavaleiro.

"_Como? O brilho do cosmo dele estava quase extinto, e agora ele conseguiu se mover com tal velocidade?_" Nesse momento, Sorento sentiu o ressoar do cosmo de Athena. Era como uma bela canção, mas que causava medo no coração de Sorento. "_Será que é isso? O cosmo de Athena está dando forças a Aldebaran?_"

Aldebaran sorria. Sentia o cosmo de Athena lhe apoiar, e isso trazia uma sensação de tranqüilidade a ele. Sentia o efeito da música de Sorento enfraquecer e seu cosmo voltar ao normal. Ainda segurando o braço de Sorento, girou e atirou o General longe.

Sorento foi pego de surpresa, mas conseguiu posicionar seu corpo no ar para cair de pé. Mas, quando viu, Aldebaran estava já em cima dele e desferindo um soco. Com certa dificuldade Sorento conseguiu segurar o punho do Cavaleiro e tentar contra-atacar, mas teve seu outro punho contido também. Para sua surpresa, o cosmo de Aldebaran voltou a se elevar e, soltando as mãos do General, ele lançou seu ataque.

Sorento ainda teve tempo de levantar os braços em frente ao corpo, o que conseguiu proteger-lo parcialmente. Ele foi jogado longe, os braços de sua Escama sendo destruídos. Levantando-se, percebeu sua flauta no chão.

"Ainda tenho uma chance. **Sinfonia Final da Morte!**" Usando-a mais uma vez, Sorento voltou a tocar sua melodia. Aldebaran novamente a ouviu; dessa vez, entretanto, a técnica não surtiu o mesmo efeito. Podia ainda sentir um pouco de dor e um leve enfraquecimento em seu cosmo, mas nada que fosse preocupante.

De repente, Aldebaran ouviu a música se intensificar. A melodia ficava mais rápida e forte, alcançando um clímax. Sentia também os efeitos ficarem mais fortes, e se lembrou que era a mesma técnica que Sorento usara para tentar matar-lo em seu último combate.

"**Clímax Final da Morte!**"

Com o som cada vez mais forte, Aldebaran sentia que seus tímpanos teriam estourado se ele já não tivesse feito isso. Seu cosmo se intensificou, como se tentasse expulsar a música de seu corpo. Logo, Sorento sequer conseguia ver o Cavaleiro em meio ao clarão de cosmo energia.

Quando a luz passou, Sorento deu um sorriso vitorioso. Onde antes estava Aldebaran, agora só estava a Armadura de Touro.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo, e parte da luta do Aldebaran. Agradeço a BenToph por continuar mandando reviews, e a Djeni por ter voltado a enviar-las também. Um fato curioso é que parece que teve muita gente pulando o capítulo 7 e indo direto pro 8 XD.**

**A luta entre Aldebaran e Sorento foi uma das primeiras que eu imaginei quando comecei a pensar nessa fic, os dois chegaram a se enfrentar no mangá então uma revanche era o mais provável. ****A fic de romance que eu tinha mencionado no último capítulo foi um pouco mais complicado de escrever, e devo postar hoje ou amanhã. É um par que acho que ninguém jamais imaginou.**

**De qualquer forma, espero que gostem. ****O próximo capítulo deve sair no sábado ou domingo, e terá também o início de uma outra batalha.**


	10. Chapter 10

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 10**

Em frente ao pilar do Pacífico Sul, ambos os combatentes se encaravam. De um lado, o cavaleiro dourado Mu de Áries; de outro, o general marina Io de Scylla.

Pouco após Dohko derrubar o pilar, Mu e Aiolia recobraram a consciência e os três seguiram para o centro do templo. No caminho, encontraram Milo e Shaka, ambos retornando de suas batalhas. Como haviam faltado dois pilares, Mu e Shaka foram voluntários para derrubar-los; enquanto isso, os três outros cavaleiros iriam atrás de Poseidon. Kiki levava as Armas de Libra para o pilar do Atlântico Sul, onde Aldebaran deveria estar enfrentando um dos Generais.

Mu se sentia culpado por ser o único entre eles que não havia derrubado um pilar; pior ainda, se sentia com certa vergonha por ter sido derrotado com tamanha facilidade. Além disso, ele suspeitava que havia algo por trás dessa guerra e Shaka e Dohko também pareciam ter tais suspeitas. Por isso Dohko aceitou mandar Mu e Shaka para os pilares restantes; graças aos seus poderes psíquicos, os cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem talvez fossem os únicos capazes de descobrir a verdade e talvez até parar essa guerra.

Mu havia ido ao pilar do Pacífico Sul. Mal chegou, foi recebido pelo seu guardião, Io, e logo percebeu que não era ele quem estava por trás de tudo. Parecia um guerreiro honrado, e Mu podia sentir que era muito dedicado a Poseidon.

Io, por sua vez, estava um pouco nervoso. Sabia que quatro pilares já haviam caído, e podia sentir que Sorento estava em combate também. Não só isso, mas já havia escutado histórias sobre o Cavaleiro de Áries e seus poderes psíquicos.

Mas isso não importava. Sempre esteve preparado para morrer por sua causa, e não era agora que iria se acovardar.

"Se você vai desistir, faça isso agora." A voz de Mu interrompeu o pensamento de Io.

"Acha mesmo que eu desistiria? Vamos ver se você tem motivos para tal confiança!"

De repente, um brilho forte bloqueou Io da vista de Mu. Do meio da luz, Mu viu o que parecia ser uma águia vir em sua direção.

"**Águia Poderosa!**"

Surpreso pelo ataque, Mu não desviou e acabou atingido. O golpe fez Mu recuar, embora tenha se mantido de pé, e o cavaleiro sentiu um pequeno corte em seu rosto. Entretanto, ele conseguiu ver a verdadeira natureza do golpe: era um ataque físico, Io o atingira com as garras presentes no braço de sua armadura.

"E então, Cavaleiro de Áries? Isso foi apenas uma demonstração, na próxima não o pouparei." ameaçou Io.

Mu apenas limpou o sangue do ferimento, sem se preocupar com a ameaça de seu oponente. "Acho que é você quem deveria estar preocupado, Scylla."

Ao ouvir Mu falar isso, Io foi surpreendido por uma forte dor em seu pulso esquerdo. Olhando para ele, viu rachaduras naquele local e o pulso de sua Escama se quebrou. O pior era que aquela parte da Escama era necessária para o uso de uma de suas técnicas, a Serpente Assassina. "_Como ele revidou meu ataque sem eu perceber?_"

"Vou repetir o que disse antes. Desista agora e pouparei sua vida." falou Mu. "Você não é meu inimigo, apenas está sendo usado. Não quero ter que tirar sua vida."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou Io, confuso.

"Vocês, Generais, estão apenas sendo usados. O próprio Poseidon é apenas um fantoche."

"Você está querendo dizer que alguém está manipulando o imperador?" disse Io, incrédulo. Com a afirmativa de Mu, deu uma risada. "Se queria me convencer a desistir, deveria ter inventado uma história melhor!"

Falando isso, Io avançou sobre Mu, apontando para ele com o braço direito esticado. "**Ferrão da Abelha Rainha!**"

O ataque não chegou a atingir o cavaleiro, que desapareceu instantes antes do contato. Io não sabia se ele havia usado teletransporte ou apenas sua velocidade, e nem teve tempo de ponderar sobre isso: virando-se rapidamente, viu Mu girar no ar, levantando o braço e apontando para a direção do General.

"**Revolução Estelar!**"

* * *

No pilar do Atlântico Sul, Sorento sorria vitoriosamente diante da Armadura de Touro. Havia derrotado Aldebaran de uma vez por todas, e nem a interferência de Athena havia impedido.

Mas agora tinha outras preocupações. Sentia que três cavaleiros estavam a caminho do templo onde Poseidon estava, e sentia que outros dois estavam a caminho dos pilares remanescentes: o Pacífico Sul, de Io, e o Atlântico Norte, de Kanon. Aliás, sentia que o cavaleiro a caminho deste último era o mesmo que havia derrotado Krishna.

"_Quem sabe não seja melhor dar uma ajuda ao Dragão Marinho?_" pensou Sorento. Kanon não era exatamente o que chamaria de 'amigo', mas ainda assim era um guerreiro muito poderoso que lutava por Poseidon, e ele o respeitava. Mas tinha que admitir que tinha dúvidas quanto as verdadeiras intenções do General; suas ações recentes eram muito suspeitas... "_Isso não importa agora, mais tarde conversarei com ele sobre isso._"

Indo em direção ao caminho para o pilar do Atlântico Norte, Sorento parou de repente. Sentia um cosmo forte vindo do local onde estava, forte o suficiente para paralisar-lo momentaneamente. Sentia uma sensação de _déjà vu_; já havia presenciado isso antes...

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando se lembrou. Virando rapidamente, viu a Armadura de Touro brilhar e ressoar, um cosmo dourado cobrindo-a. Após um breve momento em que houve um brilho intenso, forçando Sorento a cobrir o rosto com o braço, aonde antes a armadura tomava a forma de um touro agora ela estava em sua forma 'humana', sendo vestida por seu dono. Aldebaran estava de pé, sem nenhum ferimento e com os braços cruzados.

"M... Mas... Como? Como você continua vivo após receber o meu ataque final? Você é imortal, Touro?" perguntou Sorento, tão chocado com o que via que esquecera que Aldebaran não o escutava.

Mas o Cavaleiro de Touro entendeu o que ele disse pela expressão em seu rosto. Com um sorriso quase que de superioridade, respondeu "Você já havia tentado usar essa técnica contra mim antes, Sorento. E nós, Cavaleiros, podemos aprender a contra-atacar uma técnica após ver-la apenas uma vez. Em outras palavras, sua técnica não funcionará duas vezes contra um cavaleiro."

Sorento ficou surpreso ao ouvir o que ele disse. Se isso fosse verdade, então ele não teria nenhuma chance contra o Cavaleiro de Touro: o cosmo de Athena bloqueava o efeito de sua outra técnica, e não possuía outra forma de atacar-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, isso fez o General se lembrar de Io de Scylla: só poderia torcer para que ele não fizesse a burrice de mostrar todas as suas técnicas para seu oponente.

"Diga-me, Sorento, essa 'regra' também funciona com vocês, Marinas?" perguntou Aldebaran, uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Mas, de repente, ele começou a rir, para a surpresa- e medo- de Sorento. "Até me esqueci que não ia escutar sua resposta. Então, que tal uma demonstração prática?"

Ao falar isso, o cosmo de Aldebaran se intensificou e agitou o ar ao seu redor, mandando uma forte corrente de ar ao encontro de Sorento. O General conseguiu se manter de pé, mas a rajada de vento conseguiu fazer-lo recuar. Sentindo que o Cavaleiro de Touro iria atacar, Sorento rapidamente se movimentou, pulando para o lado e escapando da trajetória do ataque momentos antes dele ser lançado. Realmente, com a velocidade do golpe, Sorento teria sido destroçado se tivesse demorado mais um instante.

Para sua surpresa, entretanto, Sorento sentiu algo colidir com ele em alta velocidade quando tocou o chão. Era uma força poderosíssima, e sabia de onde era.

"**Grande Chifre!**"

O ataque de Aldebaran atirou Sorento no ar, a força atravessando pela Escama de Sirene- que fora quase toda destruída- e atingindo o corpo de Sorento diretamente. O General sentia como se o interior de seu corpo estivesse sendo perfurado, como se seus ossos fossem perfurados por chifres. Ele continuou a voar até atingir o pilar que defendia, e de lá cair ao chão. "_Quando foi que ele lançou o ataque?_"

Sorento tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que não conseguia. Levantando o rosto para olhar para Aldebaran- algo impressionante, pois qualquer movimento fazia seu corpo doer, e sua visão ficava cada vez mais turva- viu que o Cavaleiro vinha em sua direção. "_Sem dúvida para terminar o trabalho. Provavelmente seu cosmo voltou a oscilar naquele momento._" Pensou Sorento, acreditando que apenas teve o azar de não morrer rapidamente.

O General foi surpreendido quando, ao invés de atacar-lo, Aldebaran segurou-o pelo que restou de sua Escama e o carregou para longe do pilar.

"Não se preocupe, não irei matar-lo. Tomei cuidado para que meu ataque não fosse mortal." Aldebaran falou isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e logo percebeu o espanto no rosto de Sorento. "Não me olhe assim, eu não fiquei louco. Você é uma pessoa boa, Sorento. Ninguém que não fosse puro de coração conseguiria tocar uma melodia como a sua."

Colocando Sorento no chão, longe do pilar, Aldebaran riu e falou novamente. "Quem sabe eu não seja um pouco louco mesmo. Deixei os cavaleiros de bronze passaram durante a batalha do Santuário, e agora estou deixando outro inimigo viver! Mas eu sinto que não devo matar-lo, e eu confio nesse sentimento. Quem sabe eu não esteja certo de novo, assim como estive com Seiya e os outros?"

Voltando-se para a direção do pilar, Aldebaran percebeu que Kiki estava já ali. O garoto havia visto a cena, e sentia um pouco de respeito surgir pelo Cavaleiro de Touro- apesar do que seu mestre falava, Kiki sempre teve um certo medo do gigante. Primeiro tentou falar e explicar o que trazia para Aldebaran, o que não deu muito certo considerando que ele não o escutava. De repente, um clarão surgiu da caixa que Kiki carregava e duas luzes saíram de dentro dela, voando para longe. Aldebaran pôde ver que eram, na verdade, escudos.

"As armas de Libra? É isso que você está trazendo, Kiki?" O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e, pegando algo de dentro da caixa, entregou-o para o Cavaleiro.

Usando a barra tripla, Aldebaran atacou o pilar, e ficou impressionado com o poder destrutivo da arma ao ver o pilar ser destruído. Olhando para o lugar onde havia deixado Sorento, não ficou surpreso ao ver que o General já não estava mais ali.

"Vamos Kiki. Sinto que Mu já está quase terminando sua luta, é melhor você ir para o pilar do Pacífico Sul. Diga a ele para se reunir conosco no templo de Poseidon." Confirmando a ordem de Aldebaran, Kiki correu para o pilar onde seu mestre estava.

Quando estava prestes a ir também, Aldebaran sentiu algo bater em seu pé. Olhando para baixo, viu que era seu capacete.

Agora que tinha conseguido derrotar Sorento, Aldebaran havia provado para si mesmo que merecia usar-lo de novo. Só agora realmente podia se sentir digno da constelação de Touro.

Pegando o capacete, Aldebaran colocou-o, um sorriso em seu rosto. Em seguida, se pôs a caminho do templo de Poseidon, indo ajudar seus companheiros na batalha final.

* * *

**Ta aí, o capitulo dentro da data prometida. Continuo agradecendo a quem continua lendo a história; já ta quase alcançando 800 hits(rumo ao 1000!)**

**Diferente da cultura atual, em que o chifre é meio... _degradante _para um homem, em muitas culturas antigas ele era visto como símbolo de poder e superioridade eram usados por líderes e guerreiros. Por isso o motivo do Seiya ter passaddo após quebrar o chifre: ele se provara superior a Aldebaran ao fazer isso. Ele recusou recuperar o chifre pois, para isso, teria que provar que o merecia(ou seja, derrotar Seiya). Daí veio a idéia dele se recusar a usar o capacete até vencer o Sorento. A personalidade dele vem da Enciclopédia, que o descreve como alguém que bota o que sente acima de tudo, até da razão.**

**Esqueci de mencionar no último capítulo, mas a idéia do cosmo do Aldebaran oscilar veio da fic _Temporitis Actis, _de Krika Haruno. Pode parecer algo de pouca importância, mas gosto de dar crédito a quem se deve.**

**Espero que continuem gostando da fic, e a luta do Mu continua no próximo capítulo. Até lá, divirtam-se.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 11**

"Droga."

A situação realmente não estava boa para Io de Scylla. Em sua luta contra um dos invasores, o cavaleiro Mu de Áries, havia percebido que seu oponente era muito mais forte do que ele.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro era muito rápido e, ainda por cima, possuía poderes psíquicos. Havia visto- e sentido- o estrago que seu ataque podia causar. Mu já havia destruído grande parte de sua Escama e limitado suas técnicas: dentre suas bestas, apenas o morcego, o urso e o lobo ainda podiam ser usados. Só que havia notado que suas técnicas não costumavam funcionar pela segunda vez, o que significava que a última não teria mais efeito.

Já Mu estava calmo. Havia sentido que Aldebaran havia derrubado um pilar, e ficava feliz ao ver que seu amigo estava bem. Sua batalha também não estava sendo tão difícil, ainda mais porque via que seu oponente dependia de sua Escama para atacar. Não queria matar-lo, por isso havia decidido apenas destruir-la para fazer-lo desistir.

"**Fúria do Lobo!**"

Novamente avançando contra o Cavaleiro, as presas presentes no capacete de Io pareciam tomar a forma da boca de um lobo. Já tendo visto esse ataque, Mu se preparou para contra-atacar.

O ariano foi surpreendido, entretanto, quando Io mudou de postura no último instante. Sua nova posição, assim como a forma que seu cosmo brevemente tomou, fazia com que Mu lembrasse de um urso prestes a atacar sua presa.

"**Urso Infernal!**"

Pensando rápido, Mu levantou os braços para se proteger do golpe. O tapa do urso chegou a jogar Mu para o alto, mas o cavaleiro conseguiu se estabilizar no ar e lançar seu próprio golpe. Io, percebendo isso, tentou desviar mas ainda sim foi atingido, tendo seu capacete destruído.

"Mais uma besta foi destruída, Scylla, e o próximo será o urso."

"Isso é o que veremos." Sabendo que essa era sua última chance, Io se preparou para mais um ataque. "Vamos ver se você consegue lutar no escuro. **Ataque Vampiro!**"

Um brilho intenso veio de Io, forçando Mu a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo, ficou surpreso ao perceber que não conseguia ver nada. Antes que pudesse dar um passo, o Cavaleiro foi atingido por algo vindo em alta velocidade. O ataque surpresa quase o derrubou no chão.

"O que foi, Áries? Não consegue lutar sem sua visão?" ironizou Io. "O morcego se localiza através de um radar especial, ou seja, você não pode me ver..." nesse momento, Io apareceu atrás de Mu "...mas eu sei onde você está! **Urso Infernal!**"

Mu foi pego de surpresa, não tendo tempo para se defender antes que o golpe do urso o atingisse e o jogasse longe. O Cavaleiro percebeu que havia sido jogado contra uma parede, e a usou para se apoiar enquanto levantava. Antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu algo acertar-lo novamente e, mantendo-se de pé, percebeu um leve corte em seu rosto.

"Deixarei que escolha como quer morrer, Cavaleiro: prefere ter seu sangue sugado pelo morcego, ou prefere ser espancado até a morte pelo urso gigante?"

"**Revolução Estelar!**" Tendo aproveitado que Io denunciara sua localização com sua voz, Mu lançou seu ataque em sua direção. Apesar da breve iluminação, o ataque atingiu apenas as pedras e a escuridão voltou.

"Acha mesmo que seria tão fácil? O radar do morcego funciona a base do som. Você não vai me localizar tão facilmente!" Ao ouvir Io falar, Mu percebeu que sua voz não parecia vir de um lugar só; era como ela ecoasse pela escuridão. Entretanto, não teve como ponderar mais sobre o assunto pois novamente foi atacado pelo General.

Quando Io se preparava para lançar outro ataque, Mu desapareceu, se teleportando para longe. Ao reaparecer, Mu ficou surpreso por ver que ainda estava na escuridão. Antes que Io pudesse perceber onde ele estava, Mu se teleportou de novo.

"Tentando se esconder, Cavaleiro? É melhor você se teleportar para longe se quiser escapar." Percebendo que Mu havia parado de teleportar, Io aproveitou a chance para avançar contra ele, planando graças as suas asas.

"_Mais um pouco..._" Mu havia parado de se teleportar e no momento se encontrava próximo a uma parede. Fechando os olhos, Mu 'copiou' a técnica de Shaka e usou a falta de visão para elevar seu cosmo o suficiente para localizar Io na escuridão. Sentia o General se aproximar, vindo atacar-lo.

"**Urso Infernal!**"

"_Agora!_" Reabrindo seus olhos, Mu usou a sua velocidade para desviar do ataque de Io no último segundo. Sem ter tempo para parar seu ataque por completo, Io atingiu a parede atrás de Mu; como havia tentado parar, seu golpe não teve força para quebrar-la por completa mas ainda era forte o suficiente para que o punho do General acabasse preso nela.

Aproveitando isso, Mu rapidamente segurou Io. A sua mão começou a brilhar, e a escuridão foi logo sendo substituída pela luz.

"**Extinção Estelar!**"

* * *

"O que... O que aconteceu?"

O general Io de Scylla abria os olhos com certa dificuldade. Não sabia se havia estado inconsciente ou apenas fechado-os; a última coisa que se lembrava era de Mu usar um ataque e então um clarão.

Ao conseguir abrir os olhos, viu Mu em pé, encarando-o. Ao tentar se mexer, entretanto, percebeu que estava preso no que parecia ser uma rede, feita de um tipo de cristal. A rede estava presa em uma parede próxima a base do pilar; pensando bem, era a mesma parede em que Mu havia se apoiado após seu ataque inicial, e ele manteve-se próxima dela durante seus teleportes.

"Você tinha planejado isso desde o começo?" era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas Mu respondeu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. "Ha. Então agora é o meu fim, não é?"

"Você agora está preso na minha **Rede de Cristal**, de onde não será possível escapar. Não há porque matar-lo."

"Mestre Mu!" ambos os combatentes se surpreenderam com a voz e, ao se virar, Mu viu seu discípulo Kiki vindo alegremente em sua direção.

"Kiki. Chegou em boa hora, acabei de terminar essa luta." Disse Mu.

O garoto colocou a caixa da armadura no chão, e Mu se aproximou. Percebendo o que eles planejavam fazer, Io se desesperou e começou a se debater, tentando a todo custo se desvencilhar. Mu percebeu isso.

"Já lhe disse que não poderá se soltar."

"Não! Eu não vou deixar que você destrua o pilar e estrague os planos do imperador Poseidon!" Após Io falar isso, Mu e Kiki ouviram sons de algo se quebrar.

Logo, para a surpresa do Cavaleiro e seu discípulo, o som se intensificou e Io caiu no chão. Ambos viram que os restos da Escama estavam presos à rede, e entenderam que Io havia quebrado o que restava dela para se soltar. Entretanto, quando Io teve dificuldade para se levantar e permanecer de pé, ficou claro para Mu que não havia sido apenas a Escama que fora quebrada.

"É impressionante sua dedicação, General. Mas você não tem mais condições de lutar, e nem tem mais sua Escama."

"Está enganado se acha que sou indefeso sem ela." disse, com certa dificuldade, o General. "Você será o primeiro a sentir meu golpe mais poderoso. **Tornado Violento!**" Movendo-se rapidamente, um turbilhão de ar se formou entre suas mãos e foi atirado contra o Cavaleiro.

"Fique atrás de mim, Kiki." O garoto não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer seu mestre, com medo do ataque. "**Parede de Cristal!**"

Uma parede feita do mesmo material que a rede que prendera Io se formou na frente do Cavaleiro, bloqueando o avanço do tornado. Entretanto, ao invés de parar o ataque, Io o intensificou, tentando a todo custo quebrar a barreira.

Mu não podia deixar de admirar o General. Sabia que, se fosse o contrário, ele e os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro agiriam da mesma forma; além disso, a dedicação dele o fazia lembrar dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. De repente, o ataque de Io parou, e Mu pôde ver o General no chão, ofegante. Sabia que ele iria acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito; era melhor fazer com que não sofresse mais.

Levantando a cabeça, Io viu que a barreira de Mu havia sido removida e o garoto havia se afastado da área de combate. Decidindo aproveitar a chance, se preparou para atacar de novo...

"**Extinção Estelar!**"

...mas ele não teve tempo. A luz que se formava em frente a Mu começou a se expandir e ir em direção ao General. Io ainda tentou enfrentar-la, lançando seu ataque novamente; entretanto ele de nada ajudou. Logo a luz envolveu-o e, com um estalar dos dedos de Mu, ela desapareceu, levando consigo a vida e o corpo de Io de Scylla.

"Acabou." disse Mu, seus olhos fechados. "_Espero que esteja em um lugar melhor agora, Io de Scylla._"

Quando Kiki retornou, o garoto entregou a ele a barra dupla. Usando-a, Mu e Kiki ficaram surpresos ao verem a corrente da arma se esticar e atravessar o pilar, fazendo-o desabar.

Logo ambos iam por caminhos diferentes: Kiki ia em direção ao pilar do Atlântico Norte, o último que ainda estava de pé; já Mu seguia para o templo de Poseidon ajudar seus companheiros.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo. Não tive tantas visitas quanto normalmente, nem recebi nenhuma review dessa vez; ainda assim, agradeço a todos que continuam acompanhando. Já tá chegando ao fim!**

**Não tenho muito o que falar desse capítulo. Tomei uma certa liberdade quanto ao ataque do Io, e a estratégia do Mu foi baseada na luta dela na saga de Hades.**

**Próximo capítulo na sexta ou no sábado. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 12**

Próximo ao pilar do Atlântico Norte, Shaka parou ao perceber o elevar do cosmo de Mu. Havia a pouco encontrado Kiki e Aldebaran, este último a caminho do templo de Poseidon, e sabia que ele e Mu eram os únicos que faltavam. Pelo visto, Mu já estava acabando. Tinha que ser rápido: toda a ajuda seria necessária para enfrentar Poseidon.

Shaka não teve tempo para mais nada, pois logo teve que desviar de um ataque que formou uma cratera onde ele estava antes.

"Não deveria ficar tão distraído, Cavaleiro de Virgem." A voz veio do topo da escadaria que levava ao pilar, onde estava o General Marina de Dragão Marinho.

Shaka estava surpreso. Tanto a voz quanto o cosmo do General eram familiares, entretanto havia algo de diferente. "_Será que..._"

"O que foi, Cavaleiro? Por acaso a minha presença é tão aterradora assim?" falou ironicamente o Dragão Marinho "Nesse caso, permita-me poupar tempo e mandar-lo para o mundo dos mortos de uma vez. **Explosão Galáctica!**"

"**Kahn!**"

A ordem saiu quase que como um reflexo e o cosmo de Shaka formou uma barreira ao redor dele. O ataque se chocou com a barreira e, após alguns instantes em que tentou ultrapassar-la sem sucesso, parou. O General não ficou surpreso.

"Por um momento achei que você fosse me decepcionar, Shaka. Mas você é realmente merecedor do título de 'homem mais próximo de Deus'."

"E você também é tão forte quanto sua posição requer, General Marina. Ou deveria dizer, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos?" disse Shaka, para a surpresa do General/Cavaleiro.

"Impressionante. Você realmente faz jus a sua fama." Removendo o capacete, ele completou "Eu sou Kanon. Mas não acredito que meu irmão tenha contado a você sobre mim. Como soube?"

"Lembro-me que, quando virei Cavaleiro, eu sentia uma cosmo energia similar a de Saga no Santuário. Considerando que ouvi histórias sobre alguns Cavaleiros de Gêmeos do passado terem tido irmãos gêmeos, não foi muito difícil juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeças." disse Shaka. "Só não entendo o que você está fazendo aqui, ainda mais como um General Marina."

Kanon apenas encarou-o. Shaka era esperto, havia conseguido ver a verdade sobre Saga e não tinha dúvidas de que o Cavaleiro poderia estragar seus planos. Tinha que se livrar dele antes que ele descobrisse toda a verdade.

Percebendo que ele não iria responder, Shaka tomou a iniciativa, concentrando seu cosmo entre suas mãos e explodindo-o, lançando uma rajada de energia contra Kanon. "**Rendição Divina!**"

O ataque foi em direção a Kanon mas, para a surpresa de Shaka, o ataque simplesmente desapareceu antes de atingir-lo.

"Acha mesmo que poderia sequer me tocar, Shaka?" disse Kanon, um sorriso irônico em seu rosto. "Você pode ser o mais próximo de Deus, mas eu, como meu irmão, sou praticamente um!"

Unindo suas mãos acima da cabeça, elevou seu cosmo. Em um rápido movimento, separou-as de tal forma que formou um triângulo, seu cosmo materializando-se nas vértices e formando uma pequena linha ligando-as. Em seguida pressionou o interior do triângulo; para Shaka, que acompanhava o movimento rápido de Kanon, o espaço no interior do triângulo parecia se distorcer.

"**Triângulo Dourado!**" O triângulo foi lançado em direção a Shaka, que logo levantou sua barreira novamente. Mesmo assim sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sendo tragado pelo tempo e espaço, e podia ver que o mesmo ocorria com a barreira, que parecia distorcida. "Adeus, Shaka de Virgem!"

* * *

"**Cápsula do Poder!**"  
"**Agulha Escarlate!**"  
"**Cólera do Dragão!**"

Os três ataques, que pareciam se misturar no ar, foram em direção a um jovem, que permanecia sentado tranquilamente em seu trono. Fazendo jus a sua calma, o ataque não causou dano: apenas se dissipou momentos antes de atingir-lo.

Aiolia, Milo e Dohko haviam chegado a pouco ao templo principal e se encontravam frente-a-frente com Julian Solo, o jovem que era a reencarnação de Poseidon. Dohko, que já havia estado na presença de um deus reencarnado antes, estava apreensivo e havia avisado para os outros cavaleiros, que nunca haviam passado por uma situação dessas antes, para terem cuidado. Mas parecia que seu aviso havia sido ignorado.

Os jovens Leão e Escorpião não sentiam nenhum cosmo vindo do jovem e, por isso, acreditavam que ele ainda não tinha acesso aos poderes de Poseidon. Não só isso, ele não tinha nenhum tipo de treinamento, então mesmo que tivesse provavelmente não saberia como usar-los. Ambos logo descobriram que estavam enganados quando ele não só parou seus ataques, como os mandou de volta. Por sorte Dohko conseguiu interceptar os ataques, usando os escudos da Armadura de Libra- os dois cavaleiros não podiam deixar de se perguntar quando os escudos haviam retornado.

"Eu havia avisado para vocês terem cautela." Disse Dohko, um tom sério em sua voz. Não podia culpar-los, ele também havia agido de tal forma quando mais jovem; entretanto, isso não significava que não podia repreender-los também. "Esse jovem possui o poder de um deus dentro dele, não é um inimigo comum."

A partir daí, os três cavaleiros tentaram lutar juntos. Aiolia e Milo entenderam o porque do aviso de Dohko quando o cosmo de Poseidon começou a se fazer presente, um cosmo poderosíssimo, e perceberam que estavam errados em sua suposição anterior: Julian sabia muito bem controlar-lo. O simples elevar do cosmo de Julian era capaz de parar seus ataques e até mesmo mandar-los de volta.

Os escudos de Libra eram capazes de bloquear-los, é verdade, mas a força do cosmo de Poseidon fazia com que fosse difícil para Dohko interceptar todos os ataques a tempo. Apesar de que os Cavaleiros mais jovens não estivessem fazendo um mal trabalho em esquivar. Isso surpreendeu Aiolia, que via que seu corpo havia voltado ao normal; talvez o golpe de Kasa tenha ajudado-o a se recuperar.

"Já chega de brincadeiras." Disse Julian, levantando-se de seu trono. "Vocês estão aqui, ameaçando um deus. E como todos que fazem isso, vocês também receberam a punição divina."

O cosmo de Poseidon se elevou ainda mais, a ponto de que os Cavaleiros de Ouro tinham dificuldade em se manter de pé ou mesmo de respirar. Apontando para eles com seu tridente, o cosmo de Julian se concentrou na ponta dele. Os cavaleiros tinham a certeza que, com a força do cosmo de seu oponente, esse ataque poderia matar-los.

"Adeus, Cavaleiros."

A energia concentrada na ponta do tridente foi atirada na direção dos Cavaleiros, que não tinham forças para se esquivar ou se defender. Entretanto, para a surpresa de todos, o ataque parou antes de chegar ao seu alvo original. O trio pôde ver o que parecia uma parede se formar em sua frente, bloqueando o ataque do deus.

Uma parede de cristal.

"Mas o que..." Julian sequer teve tempo de terminar a frase, quando uma forte energia atingiu-o.

"**Grande Chifre!**"

O ataque do Touro Dourado atingiu a reencarnação de Poseidon frontalmente, pegando-o de surpresa. Mesmo assim, Julian conseguiu colocar seu tridente em frente ao corpo, contendo o ataque. Ainda usando o tridente, ele 'espalmou' o golpe para trás. A parede atrás do trono foi destruída, permitindo que os cavaleiros vissem o pilar principal.

"Então Sorento e Io também foram derrotados. É uma pena." disse Julian, ao ver Aldebaran e Mu. "Ainda assim, Kanon é meu General mais forte. Vocês não conseguiram salvar Athena a tempo, Cavaleiros. Mesmo cinco de vocês não conseguirão se equiparar a mim!"

Ao terminar de falar, Julian voltou a elevar seu cosmo divino. O chão parecia tremer diante dele, e os próprios Cavaleiros caíram ao chão, tendo dificuldades de respirar. A mera pressão causada pelo poderosíssimo cosmo criava uma cratera ao redor de Julian.

Para o espanto de todos, entretanto, um som começou a ressoar na sala vindo do pilar principal. Era um som belo, como uma canção que inspirava o coração dos cavaleiros e trazia certo medo ao de Julian. Aldebaran sabia bem o que era: era a canção de Athena. Mesmo sob a pressão do cosmo de Poseidon, os Cavaleiros de Ouro sentiam sua energia voltar a eles e logo conseguiram se manter de pé, apesar do ar ainda ser rarefeito.

"A nossa força está de volta" disse Milo. "E agora nós temos reforços."

"Prepare-se para cair, Poseidon!" essa era a voz de Aiolia, que já concentrava seu cosmo no punho. "**Relâmpago de Plasma!**"

"Espere Aiolia!" tentou avisar Dohko, mas o ataque já havia sido lançado.

"Acha que só porque consegue se manter de pé na presença de um deus, você pode se comparar a ele?" perguntou Julian, seu cosmo crescendo cada vez mais. Os cavaleiros ouviam o que parecia ser outra voz falando junto dele. "Não me faça rir, humano!"

De repente, os olhos de Julian brilharam e seu cosmo começou a se expandir. O ataque de Aiolia se chocou com o cosmo em expansão; parte do golpe se dissipou enquanto outra foi mandada de volta contra os Cavaleiros.

"**Parede de Cristal!**" pensando rápido, Mu formou sua defesa para proteger-los. O ataque de Aiolia foi parado com facilidade- algo que o próprio Leão notou com certo desânimo- mas o cosmo de Julian se chocou com a barreira e a quebrou, atirando Mu para trás. Por sorte Aldebaran conseguiu segurar o amigo. "Obrigado Aldebaran."

Vendo a situação, Dohko deu um passo à frente. "Não podemos perder tempo aqui. Vocês vão à frente, eu fico para ganhar tempo."

"Mas Mestre Ancião..." começou Milo.

"Não se iludam achando que juntos conseguiríamos derrotar facilmente um deus, e no momento temos uma missão mais importante. Precisamos salvar Athena o mais rápido possível. Se tiverem que unir suas forças, que seja para destruir o pilar principal e deixem que eu atrase Poseidon." Olhando para os Cavaleiros, Dohko acrescentou: "Andem logo!"

Vendo que o Cavaleiro de Libra estava certo, os cavaleiros partiram a caminho do pilar principal.

"Por acaso eu dei permissão para que vocês passassem?" Julian começou a elevar seu cosmo.

O jovem foi forçado a parar, levantando seu tridente para bloquear o escudo de Libra que vinha em sua direção. Para sua surpresa, a corrente do escudo se enroscou no tridente e, com um puxão, Dohko tirou a arma da mão dele. Os cavaleiros aproveitaram a distração para passar por ele e se dirigiam ao pilar.

Ambos os combatentes se encaravam, seus cosmos se elevando.

A batalha do templo submarino chegava aos seus momentos decisivos.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo postado. Volto a agradecer a todos que leram e pelas reviews.**

**A luta entre o Dohko e Poseidon surgiu do nada. Não estava planejado, mas a idéia parecia tão boa que acabei colocando aqui. Já a luta entre o Shaka e o Kanon estava planejada desde o início.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima, e será que mais alguém poderia mandar reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 13**

"Você realmente é impressionante, Cavaleiro"

Kanon estava surpreso. Não sabia como, mas seu oponente, o Cavaleiro de Virgem, havia conseguido resistir ao seu ataque Triângulo Dourado. Ninguém jamais havia escapado de sua técnica. Entretanto, podia ver que isso não era de todo ruim.

Shaka estava ofegante. Havia conseguido se salvar da técnica de Kanon, em parte porque já havia sido enviado para outras dimensões antes. Mas isso havia custado caro; já não havia se recuperado totalmente após destruir o pilar do Oceano Índico, e ainda ter que escapar dessa técnica...

"**Explosão Galáctica!**"

Shaka não teve tempo para mais nada, pois logo Kanon já estava atacando de novo. Novamente formando sua barreira, dessa vez o ataque não foi parado por completo: aos poucos o ataque de Kanon ganhava terreno e começava a transpassar a barreira de Shaka. Não tendo escolha, Shaka abriu seus olhos, liberando mais cosmo energia para fortalecer sua defesa. Funcionou, mas Shaka estava muito enfraquecido após seu uso, inclusive caindo de joelho no chão.

"Tolo. Ainda não percebeu que não adianta lutar, Shaka?" A voz de Kanon estava cheia de confiança, e um sorriso vitorioso aparecia em seu rosto; um sorriso um tanto malévolo, típico de um vilão.

"Isso é o que você pensa." A barreira protetora que ainda circundava Shaka se concentrou na palma da mão dele. "**Rendição Divina!**"

"Você não aprende. **Triângulo Dourado.**" O golpe de Shaka desapareceu ao passar pelo triângulo que novamente havia sido desenhado no ar por Kanon. "Quem sabe agora você não entende?" Pressionando o ar dentro do triângulo, ele parecia se distorcer quando de repente um brilho surgiu: a Rendição Divina de Shaka estava voltando contra ele.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem se jogou para o lado, evitando o ataque. Pelo menos isso tinha confirmado suas suspeitas de como Kanon havia parado seu ataque anterior. Via também que teria que atacar-lo mais de perto se quisesse atingir-lo desse jeito.

"O que você acha, Cavaleiro? Já entendeu que não se compara a mim?" Ao perguntar, Kanon se aproximava.

"A única coisa que entendi é que as suspeitas do Mestre Ancião estavam certas." Kanon parou, surpreso. "Você é quem está por trás dessa guerra, manipulando Poseidon e os Generais."

"E por que você acha isso?"

"Você é como Saga. Não se contentaria em apenas servir um deus. Você quer ser um."

"Em parte você está certo. Mas diferente de meu irmão, eu não tenho nada em mim que me impeça de completar meu plano. Diferente dele, minha alma é toda tomada pelo mal!" disse Kanon, um sorriso quase que insano em seu rosto.

"Você está enganado" disse Shaka, que se levantava. Sentia algo fortalecer seu cosmo e podia ouvir um leve som similar a um canto; isso parecia lhe dar forças para voltar a enfrentar o General. "Assim como com Saga, eu posso ver que há bondade em seu coração. Você é uma pessoa justa, Kanon, e não a encarnação do mal como você pensa."

"Se é assim, então por que você não se une a mim, Shaka?" ofereceu Kanon. "Eu sei que você se uniu ao meu irmão quando ele tomou controle do Santuário. Seria muito útil ter ao meu lado um guerreiro do seu nível."

Shaka ficou calado. Sabia que, até pouco tempo, não teria se oposto aos planos de Kanon pelos mesmos motivos que havia dito. Mas agora, ele havia mudado.

"É melhor se decidir ou então morrerá. **Explosão Galáctica!**"

Shaka sabia que sua barreira não teria a força necessária para deter o ataque dessa vez, por isso decidiu por desviar do ataque. Estranhou, entretanto, que o golpe parecia mais lento do que o normal. "_O que será..._" Seu pensamento foi interrompido quando percebeu uma luz forte atrás dele; se virando rapidamente, foi atingido em cheio pela Explosão Galáctica.

Não havia percebido, mas o Triangulo Dourado criado por Kanon anteriormente ainda estava ativo, e ao desviar havia parado em frente a ele.

"Já te disse que seria muito útil ter um aliado do seu nível ao meu lado, Shaka. Mas vejo que não se unirá a mim por vontade própria, não é mesmo?" Kanon se aproximou do cavaleiro "De qualquer forma, a decisão não é mais sua. **Satã Imperial!**"

Shaka, que tentava se levantar, sequer teve tempo de se defender quando foi atacado por Kanon. Ele sentiu seu sistema nervoso ser atingido: ainda permanecia consciente, mas sentia que não podia mais controlar seu próprio corpo. Era uma sensação horrível. Agora entendia o que Aiolia queria dizer quando falava sobre esse ataque e o tormento que ele causava.

"E então, Shaka? Pronto para me obedecer?" perguntou sarcasticamente Kanon.

"N... Si... Sim..." Shaka não podia crer nas palavras que saíram de sua boca. Era como se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse falando.

Kanon franziu o rosto. "Ainda lhe resta um pouco de controle. Mas não se preocupe; isso vai acabar logo." Fechando os punhos, Kanon avançou contra Shaka.

Para a surpresa do Cavaleiro de Virgem, uma grande pedra cruzou sua visão e foi em direção a Kanon, que facilmente a quebrou com um soco. Forçando seu rosto a virar para trás, Shaka pôde ver quem era.

O jovem discípulo de Mu, Kiki, estava ali, muitas outras pedras sendo levantadas graças a sua telecinésia.

"Kiki... foge..." falou Shaka. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, seu corpo se virou para encarar o garoto de frente.

"Hahaha. Parece que um inseto seguiu os Cavaleiros de Ouro até aqui" riu Kanon.

"Posso não ser um Cavaleiro, mas sou o discípulo de um. Sou Kiki de Appendex!" disse o garoto, orgulhoso de seu título. "E não é um lagarto do mar que nem você que vai derrotar o Shaka!"

Falando isso, Kiki jogou as pedras contra ele. Kanon apenas sorriu, ignorando o que o garoto disse; sabia bem como tirar proveito dessa situação.

Shaka ficou surpreso quando seu corpo foi para frente de Kanon, servindo como uma espécie de escudo. As rochas o atingiram, derrubando-o.

"Você não é tão inútil como eu pensava, garoto. Mas obrigado por me poupar o trabalho." Quando Kanon falou isso, Shaka começou a se levantar, um cosmo malévolo emanando do Cavaleiro; ele agora estava sobre controle de Kanon. "Como recompensa, você morrerá sem sofrer. **Explosão Galáctica!**"

* * *

A derrota para Aldebaran havia mexido com Sorento. Não a derrota em si, mas a atitude do Cavaleiro de Touro.

Após deixar o local da batalha, Sorento havia começado a repensar suas ações e tudo que havia ocorrido desde o início da guerra. A dedicação dos cavaleiros em proteger Athena; as ações de Kanon, responsável por relatar as 'ordens de Poseidon'; o canto de Athena que ele ouviu durante sua batalha... Começava a se perguntar se estava lutando pelo lado certo. Decidindo conseguir respostas, ele foi ao pilar do Atlântico Norte falar com Kanon.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou o Dragão Marinho enfrentando o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Ouvindo a conversa deles, teve suas suspeitas praticamente confirmadas. Isso havia sido um grande golpe para ele, e Sorento silenciosamente caminhou para longe do pilar. Pouco depois, encontrou o garoto que levava as armas de Libra.

"Ah!" Kiki tomou um susto ao ver Sorento, e logo tomou posição de combate. "O que foi, veio aqui pra tentar me impedir, é?" Apesar de tentar se fazer de corajoso, o garoto estava morrendo de medo.

E Sorento percebeu. "Não se preocupe garoto. Não vou me meter no seu caminho." Passando por Kiki, ele completou. "Não tenho mais motivos para lutar contra vocês."

"Como é?"

"Essa guerra não é a vontade de Poseidon, apenas de um humano que o manipula. Não há mais motivos para eu estar aqui."

"Então você é apenas um covarde." falou Kiki, que se surpreendeu com sua própria coragem.

"O que você disse?" Sorento parou, mais surpreso do que irritado com o insulto.

"Você é um guerreiro de Poseidon, não é mesmo? Você acabou de descobrir que o deus que você segue está sendo manipulado, e ao invés de tentar impedir, de salvar-lo, você simplesmente joga a toalha?"

"Você é só um garoto. Não entende." Sorento fechou os olhos, como se tentando se convencer do que dizia.

"Quando Athena estava em perigo, os Cavaleiros de Bronze chegaram a arriscar suas vidas, praticamente se preparavam para morrer, para poder defender ela. Agora, os Cavaleiros de Ouro fazem o mesmo" Kiki voltou a caminhar, indo em direção ao pilar. "Eu pretendo me tornar um cavaleiro um dia. E quando esse dia chegar, não vou ter medo de fazer o mesmo."

Mesmo quando Kiki saiu, Sorento continuou ali, parado, as palavras do garoto se repetindo em sua cabeça.

* * *

Quando havia chegado no pilar, Kiki havia visto Shaka ser atacado por seu oponente. Tinha decidido tentar ajudar o Cavaleiro, mas via que só tinha estragado tudo. O garoto fechou os olhos, aceitando sua morte e apenas esperando ela chegar...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

...mas ela não veio. Ouviu o som da explosão causada pelo golpe, mas ele não havia atingido-o. Abrindo os olhos, percebeu que alguém havia o salvo, empurrando-o para longe da trajetória do ataque. Olhando para cima, ficou surpreso ao ver o rosto quem era.

Sorento de Sirene, General Marina de Poseidon.

"Eu ouvi sua conversa com Shaka, Kanon. E graças a esse jovem aqui" olhou para Kiki, que ficou surpreso "pude perceber que não podia ficar sem fazer nada."

"Então, graças as palavras de um moleque que serve Athena, você decidiu trair o Imperador?" questionou Kanon. "Você me decepcionou, Sorento. Espero que esteja preparado para sofrer a punição divina."

"Você é muito pretensioso. Eu não tenho medo de enfrentar você, Dragão Marinho." disse Sorento, já se preparando para o combate.

"Hahaha! E quem disse que você vai ME enfrentar?" ao falar isso, um cosmo começou a se elevar, tão poderoso que praticamente inundava a área ao redor do pilar.

Sorento começava a se assustar. Esse era o mesmo oponente que ele havia temido enfrentar, aquele cujo cosmo se equiparava ao de um deus.

Seu oponente seria Shaka de Virgem.

* * *

**O décimo terceiro capítulo está postado. Agradeço a todos que leram. Tive um problema quanto ao gráfico de stats, tava dando que a fic não teve nenhum acesso nos últimos dias. Cheguei a estranhar, mas já voltou ao normal. Passei dos 1000 hits!**

**Obrigado pela review, James. Quanto ao 'fazer-lo', isso é um problema comum na minha escrita. Meus professores de literatura sempre diziam que eu não precisava nem colocar meu nome nos textos porque só isso já dizia quem era. A auto-correção do Word também não ajuda em nada. Eu vou tentar consertar nas próximas fics, mas como já usei isso na fic toda vou manter por enquanto. Já a questão do tempo gramatical é um problema sério mesmo, vai demorar para curar(nunca fui muito bom em português XD).**

**De qualquer forma, a aparição do Sorento me surpreendeu. Ele ia acabar aparecendo, é verdade, mas não enfrentando o Shaka. Acabou acontecendo. A conversa dele com o Kiki não achei muito boa, mas fora isso gostei de escrever esse capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo também. Dentro de algumas horas devo postar uma nova fic que deve durar por um longo tempo. Até o próximo capítulo(provavelmente quinta-feira ou sexta-feira).**


	14. Chapter 14

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 14**

**Sinfonia Final da Morte**

Esse era o nome da técnica principal de Sorento de Sirene. Através da musica que criava com sua flauta, esse ataque podia afetar diretamente o sistema nervoso de uma pessoa. Conseguia enfraquecer seu cosmo, a ponto de que seu oponente só teria acesso a um centésimo de sua força total; por conta de sua ligação com essa energia, os próprios sentidos da pessoa seriam afetados também.

Entretanto, os Cavaleiros de Ouro possuíam controle sobre o Sétimo Sentido, removendo o limite ao qual a elevação de seu cosmo obedecia. Sorento sabia bem disso; mesmo com um centésimo de sua força, Aldebaran de Touro havia conseguido atirar-lo através de uma parede. Mas mesmo a façanha do 'Touro Dourado' não era nada comparada com o que Sorento presenciava nesse instante.

Shaka de Virgem, que Sorento reconhecia ter um cosmo comparável ao de Julian/Poseidon, estava se movendo e atacando sob o efeito de sua melodia como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Seu cosmo, embora 'limitado', era naquele momento comparável ao dos Generais Marinas.

"Entende agora, Sorento? Você não será capaz de me impedir..." Kanon não terminou de falar, pois foi de repente atingido por uma enorme pedra que quase o derrubou. Olhando para a direção de onde viera a pedra, viu que era o garoto de antes. "Ainda está aqui, moleque? Pensei que já tivesse fugido."

"Eu não vou fugir! Eu vou ser um cavaleiro, e um cavaleiro não fugiria só porque encontrou uma dificuldade." Falando isso, Kiki atirou outra pedra contra Kanon.

"Esse seu discurso já está começando a irritar." O General desapareceu quando a rocha ia atingir-lo, e reapareceu atrás de Kiki. "Morra!"

"Não!" Sorento, que estava enfrentando Shaka, viu o que acontecia. O momento de distração, entretanto, permitiu que o Cavaleiro acertasse um ataque no General, derrubando-o.

Mas o ataque de Kanon não chegar a se concluir. A caixa onde estavam as armas de Libra, que ainda estava sendo carregada nas costas por Kiki, se abriu e um clarão de luz saiu de dentro dela, indo em direção ao templo de Poseidon.

"Parece que alguém está enfrentando Poseidon. É melhor eu me apressar." Virando-se e caminhando para longe do pilar, falou "Vamos, Shaka. Nem Sorento nem esse moleque oferecem qualquer perigo para meus planos no momento. Fiquem satisfeitos por saber que deixarei que vivam." Shaka, ainda sob o controle mental do Dragão Marinho, parou seu ataque contra Sorento e seguiu-o.

Entretanto, Kanon parou ao ouvir uma música. Era uma melodia belíssima, que parecia tocar seu coração e sua alma; mesmo assim, o General podia sentir um cosmo junto da melodia.

"Pensei que já tivesse entendido que seus ataques não funcionam, Sorento. Mas se você quer morrer tanto assim..." Kanon parou de falar ao perceber algo, e se virou.

A música realmente vinha do General de Sirene, mas não era as sinfonias que caracterizavam seus ataques. Não só isso, mas podia perceber um segundo cosmo entrelaçado com o de Sorento; era um cosmo divino. Por mais estranho que fosse, a energia trazia tanto desespero quanto paz ao coração de Kanon.

Não era só ele que era afetado pela canção de Sorento; Shaka também havia parado e escutava a música. A energia malévola que emanava de seu corpo logo começou a enfraquecer, sendo substituída pela energia dourada do Cavaleiro de Ouro. Kanon percebia isso, e sabia que a melodia estava o fazendo perder o controle sobre Shaka.

"Pare com isso, Sorento! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Kanon partiu para cima do General, atacando-o com uma série de socos e chutes. Mas, para sua surpresa, o General não só conseguia desviar com facilidade deles, como paror-los com extrema facilidade. Ele havia parado de tocar a flauta, mas a música continuava. "Como essa melodia continua a tocar?"

"Não se esqueça que você esteve exposto a minha técnica enquanto eu lutava contra Shaka. Acha mesmo que você não seria afetado?" soltando o punho de Kanon, ele o atingiu com sua flauta, o fazendo recuar um pouco.

"A melodia que você está ouvindo é a canção do cosmo de Athena. Eu a ouviu durante minha luta contra Aldebaran, e ainda a ouço, embora esteja mais fraca. Por isso apenas usei a minha flauta para fortalecer-la" falando isso, Sorento olhou para trás de Kanon "pelo menos o suficiente para ele ouvir."

Seguindo o olhar de Sorento, Kanon viu Shaka de joelhos no chão, suas mãos na cabeça. O Cavaleiro parecia estar com muita dor; a canção havia permitido que sua mente recobrasse parte do controle, e ela estava agora lutando para recuperar-lo por completo.

De repente, com um grito, os olhos de Shaka se abriram, liberando a cosmo energia que o Cavaleiro mantinha armazenada; ela foi liberada com tal intensidade que fez com que os Generais tivessem que recuar e o próprio pilar parecia tremer. Já Kiki, que estava próximo de Shaka, não teve tanta sorte e foi derrubado longe. Ao final, quando o seu cosmo voltou ao normal, o Cavaleiro de Virgem estava ofegante, mas havia recuperado o controle de seu corpo.

Para a surpresa de Kanon, a primeira ação do Cavaleiro foi pegar o tridente de Libra- que havia caído da caixa durante a explosão de cosmo- e usar-lo para derrubar o pilar. Agora todos os pilares haviam sido destruídos; Athena finalmente podia ser salva.

"_Droga!_" pensou Kanon.

"Você está acabado, Dragão Marinho" disse Sorento.

"Não! Isso ainda não acabou! Não vou deixar que destruam meus planos!" elevando seu cosmo ao limite máximo que conseguia em seu estado, Kanon atacou. "Você vai pagar por interferir, Sorento. Morra! **Explosão Galáctica!**"

O ataque não chegou a atingir o General, pois um vulto dourado surgiu em frente a ele, protegendo-o. Logo em seguida, Kanon caiu de joelhos no chão: Sorento havia voltado a tocar a Sinfonia Final da Morte.

"Espere Sorento." O General parou ao ouvir o pedido de Shaka. "Não mate Kanon. Ainda não sabemos qual é o seu verdadeiro plano. E eu tenho a sensação que ele sabe como parar Poseidon."

Levantando-se com dificuldade, Kanon encarou o Cavaleiro. "Preferia quando você ficava calado, Shaka." dizendo isso, avançou sobre o Cavaleiro. Shaka viu o movimento mas, quando ia se defender, percebeu que seu corpo estava paralisado. Era a mesma coisa que ocorria com Aiolia. "**Satã Imperial!**"

Kanon passou por Shaka, seu punho erguido como se tivesse socado o ar. "Assim está bem melhor."

"Acha mesmo?" a voz de Shaka surpreendeu Kanon. Virando-se, o Dragão Marinho de repente caiu de joelhos, segurando a cabeça com suas mãos. "Você já usou essa técnica contra mim antes, ela não funcionará pela segunda vez. O que você acha de sua própria ilusão, Kanon?"

Ainda caído no chão, Kanon sentia algo entrar em sua mente. Entendeu que o Cavaleiro estava usando de sua própria técnica para vasculhar suas memórias. Quando viu, parecia que toda a área do pilar do Atlântico Norte havia sido transportada para outro lugar. Viu, com espanto, que pareciam ter voltado no tempo: via a si mesmo confrontar Saga no dia em que foi preso no Cabo Sunion.

Shaka, Sorento e Kiki, todos presentes, viram as memórias de Kanon. Viram quando tentou Saga e acabou preso; sua descoberta do tridente de Poseidon e o despertar do deus; seu plano e todas as manipulações de Kanon até o momento. O Cavaleiro de Virgem também vasculhou a mente dele e descobriu a localização da ânfora de Athena.

Terminada a visão, Kanon estava ofegante. "Maldito. Eu... não vou deixar... que você saia vivo daqui..."

"Você não está em condições de mandar em nada, Kanon." Shaka deu as costas ao seu oponente, caminhando em direção oposta a do pilar destruído. "Mas não entendo o porquê de Athena ter salvado você."

"O quê?" Kanon não ficou tão surpreso, mas sim apreensivo. Ele temia que aquilo fosse verdade.

"Tenho certeza que você sabe do que eu estou falando, Kanon. Quando Sorento amplificou o canto de Athena, você deve ter percebido que era o mesmo cosmo que mantinha você protegido no Cabo Sunion."

"Não é possível! Ela era um bebê na época!" apesar de tentar negar, Kanon sabia que o Cavaleiro estava certo. Havia percebido a semelhança, e teve sua suspeita confirmada quando Shaka o fez reviver aquele momento.

"Ela deve ter um motivo, mas eu mesmo não sei qual é. Eu não perdoei suas ações Kanon, e duvido que os outros cavaleiros façam o mesmo. Mas não tenho tempo a perder com alguém com você; nesse momento, você não é digno da morte." Falando isso, Shaka desapareceu, já a caminho do templo.

"Shaka está certo." A voz de Sorento se fez presente. Só nesse momento Kanon percebeu que só restava os dois ali; o garoto Kiki também havia ido embora. "Posso ver que você foi mexido por esses acontecimentos, duvido que não esteja se arrependendo do que fez. Eu senti o grande amor que Athena tem por todos os habitantes do planeta, e sei que ela o perdoará."

Passando pelo ex-General, Sorento completou. "Mas sei que ninguém que lutou nessa guerra, que presenciou as mortes e sofrimentos desnecessários causados por suas ações, fará o mesmo. Nem você se perdoará. Você não é digno de morrer e se livrar de todos os seus crimes impunemente."

Deixando ele sozinho, Sorento disse uma última frase. Kanon ficou ali, sozinho, ponderando sobre as palavras de seus oponentes e tudo que havia acontecido. A última frase de Sorento ecoava em sua mente.

"Você não é um homem digno de se combater"

* * *

**Como prometido, o novo capítulo na data certa. Continuo agradecendo a todos que lêem essa fic; já tá chegando ao fim!**

**Acabei copiando um pouco(ou quase todo) o diálogo do original no final; tinha que acontecer algo impactante para o Kanon virar do bem mais tarde, e eu não conseguia imaginar nada diferente do original. Fiquei surpreso ontem quando li o novo capítulo do Lost Canvas, vendo que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos usou o Satã Imperial pra fazer o mesmo que o Shaka nesse capítulo. **

**Comecei a minha nova saga, Holy War Chronicles, e os dois primeiros capítulos foram postados. Vou focar nela por um tempo após o Ano Novo, e gostaria que checassem ela pra ver o que acham(não tive quase nenhum hit até agora). **

**Faltando dois capítulos+epílogo, planejo lançar o próximo no dia 26 ou 27, e terminar no dia 30 ou 31. Até lá, boa leitura e Feliz Natal pra todos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 15**

Dohko e Julian se encaravam, nenhum dos dois tomando a iniciativa na batalha.

"Você sabe muito bem que eles não conseguirão destruir o pilar." Julian quebrou o silêncio.

"Não tenha tanta certeza. Eles entenderam." retrucou Dohko. Julian não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas também não se importou.

Levantando sua mão, o tridente voou para a mão de Julian, que logo que o tocou desvencilhou o escudo com um rápido balançar da arma. O escudo voltou para Dohko, prendendo-se em seu braço.

"Já chega de conversa, Cavaleiro. Em alguns momentos Athena estará afogada dentro do Pilar Principal" apontando para o Cavaleiro com seu tridente, começou a elevar seu cosmo. "Farei o favor de te enterrar junto de sua esperança!"

O cosmo concentrado na ponta do tridente foi atirado contra Dohko. O Cavaleiro levantou os braços, usando os escudos para se proteger. Os escudos contiveram o ataque de Julian, mas mesmo assim ele o fez recuar.

Após defender, Dohko seguiu direto para a ofensiva. "**Cólera do Dragão!**" O braço de Dohko foi envolvido pelo seu cosmo, que parecia tomar a forma de um dragão. Socando o ar, o dragão de cosmo foi lançado contra Julian.

Mas o ataque não atingiu.

"Pensei que fosse o mais sábio dos Cavaleiros, Libra. Que pelo menos entendesse que quem ataca os céus" com isso o dragão, que havia parado em frente ao jovem deus, se virou e avançou contra Dohko "estará atacando a si mesmo!"

Sem ter tempo para se defender, Dohko desviou por pouco do ataque e já partiu para o ataque de novo. Ao tentar atacar teve seu punho contido pelo oponente; a proximidade com Julian permitia que Dohko presenciasse a verdadeira força do cosmo de Poseidon, e ele não sabia como não havia sido esmagado por ela.

"Humano tolo" Julian aproveitou que Dohko estava preso e atacou com o tridente. O cosmo de Julian envolveu o tridente, fortalecendo-o o suficiente para cortar pela Armadura de Libra. Dohko soltou um grito de dor ao ter seu braço, o mesmo cujo punho estava sendo segurado, arrancado pelo ataque. "Você pode não estar aqui pessoalmente, mas ainda sente os ferimentos. Assim será melhor; irei matar-lo sem sujar o meu templo com o seu sangue."

Levantando o tridente de novo, dessa vez mirou no peito do oponente. Apesar da dor, Dohko ergueu o braço que ainda lhe restava para defender-se. Usando a força do impacto, o Cavaleiro de Libra empurrou o tridente para o lado e, focando seu cosmo nas pernas- similar ao ataque Cólera do Dragão- acertou um chute alto no rosto de Julian; o capacete foi jogado longe e ele recuou, colocando a mão no ferimento. Logo, havia um pouco de sangue escorrendo em seu rosto.

"Você ousa me ferir, humano?" assim como antes, uma segunda voz se fez presente junto da de Julian. "Ferir um deus... Isso é imperdoável!"

O cosmo de Poseidon presente em Julian voltou a crescer, voltando a fazer o chão tremer. Entretanto, dessa vez era ainda pior; Dohko já percebia que teria poucas chances de derrotar-lo.

"Morra, humano!" o ataque foi lançado da ponta do tridente contra Dohko. Ele conseguiu defender com o escudo, mas percebeu que havia rachaduras se formando. O chão por onde a rajada passou foi destruído.

Quando o ataque parou e Dohko abaixou o escudo, ficou surpreso ao ver que Julian havia se aproximado. Quando parecia que ele iria decapitar-lo, entretanto, o jovem foi surpreendido ao ter seu ataque parado por outro tridente, este segurado por Dohko. Pelo mesmo braço que havia sido cortado agora pouco.

"Como você disse, não estou aqui pessoalmente. Você apenas arrancou parte da armadura, não meu braço." Empurrando Julian e botando uma distância entre eles, ambos logo avançaram um contra o outro. Apesar de não ter treinamento bélico, Julian tinha um talento natural em usar o tridente; a única explicação que Dohko imaginava era que isso era a influência de Poseidon. Mas apesar disso, o Cavaleiro de Libra era mais experiente e conseguia manter uma certa vantagem contra ele.

Mais de uma vez Julian conseguiu causar ferimentos que contra outro oponente teriam sido fatais. Entretanto, cada golpe que Dohko atingia apenas parecia irritar mais o jovem, cujo cosmo se intensificava a cada ferimento. Eventualmente, após um ferimento um pouco mais grave, Julian usou seu cosmo para jogar Dohko longe.

Ainda no ar, Dohko conseguiu se virar e atirou um dos escudos como se fosse um disco. Lembrando-se da última vez, Julian desviou do ataque ao invés de defender. Entretanto, ao ouvir um barulho, se virou e viu que o escudo estava voltando; desviando novamente, acabou envolvido pela corrente do escudo.

"**Dragão Voador!**" Aproveitando a distração, Dohko usou a parede para se impulsionar na direção de Julian. O cosmo que envolvia seu corpo parecia tomar a forma de um dragão que voava na direção de Julian. Ao ver o que o cavaleiro planejava, o jovem elevou ainda mais seu cosmo para parar o ataque.

Mais foi surpreendido quando, apesar do dragão se dissipar antes de atingir-lo, Dohko surgiu do meio do cosmo, seu tridente erguido e apontando para ele. Apesar da dificuldade de se mover graças as correntes, Julian conseguiu evitar que fosse ferido mortalmente; ainda assim o tridente quebrou sua ombreira, transpassando o ombro. Com um grito de dor que pôde ser ouvido por todo o templo submarino, o cosmo de Julian/Poseidon se intensificou a níveis nunca antes vistos, destruindo as correntes que o prendiam e quebrando o escudo de Libra. Dohko foi jogado contra uma parede.

Conseguindo se levantar com dificuldade, Dohko pôde ver que sua armadura estava danificada. Isso o deixava preocupado; as Armaduras de Ouro eram consideradas indestrutíveis, e se Julian era capaz de causar tal dano a uma delas...

"Sua vida já foi prolongada por tempo demais, Cavaleiro." A segunda voz era cada vez mais forte, e a voz de Julian quase não era ouvida. "Não tenha dúvidas de que meu irmão o fará sofrer por toda a eternidade por seus crimes contra nós."

"Se tudo o que eu fiz for considerado crime, receberei a punição com prazer." Com isso, o cosmo de Dohko se intensificou, sendo concentrado nos braços da armadura. "Mas antes de ir, farei com que não tenha forças para impedir meus companheiros! **Cólera dos Cem Dragões!**"

Com uma mistura de admiração e desprezo, Julian/Poseidon viu o cosmo do cavaleiro ser atirado contra ele, tomando a forma de dragões. "Quanta ingenuidade achar que pode me enfraquecer, humano."

Seu cosmo se elevando, os olhos de Julian/Poseidon brilharam e uma barreira invisível parecia ter se formado a seu redor, os dragões batendo nela e desaparecendo. Aos poucos ela parecia se expandir, fazendo o chão se quebrar e fazendo uma enorme cratera se formar no templo. Dohko sentia-se recuar, e aumentou a potência de seu ataque para tentar ultrapassar a barreira. Quando percebeu, estava com as costas na parede, a barreira continuando a se expandir e pressionando seu corpo...

* * *

Shunrei observava o Mestre Ancião, preocupada. Não era incomum ele ficar horas meditando, sem se mover. Mas era estranho que seu cosmo estivesse tão visível, a energia dourada envolvendo-o por completo.

Pouco após os Cavaleiros de Ouro e Kiki terem partido para uma missão, o velho mestre havia pedido a ela que não o incomodasse e não se preocupasse com ele. "Não importa o que ocorrer comigo; mesmo que eu pareça estar sofrendo, não se preocupe e não me interrompa, Shunrei." Em alguns momentos ela teve que se controlar para não acordar-lo. Houve um momento que sua energia dourada aumentou demais e parecia estar fora de controle, como se com raiva; ela teve até dificuldade de respirar diante daquele poder.

Agora pouco, ele havia oscilado, ficando mais forte e depois voltando ao normal. Ela ouvia o mestre dar sinais de dor, como se estivesse em uma batalha, e via que ele estava ofegante. Sabia que, se continuasse assim, acabaria tendo que interromper-lo.

* * *

O interior do templo de Poseidon estava em ruínas. O chão havia sido destruído, as rochas onde ele havia sido construído já estavam à mostra. Fissuras haviam sido formadas pelo grande combate que acabara de ocorrer, o vencedor desse combate andando calmamente em direção ao seu oponente.

Dohko de Libra estava caído no chão, suas costas apoiadas na parede onde ele estava antes. Uma cratera tendo sido formada no local onde ele havia sido imprensado. Conseguindo levantar a cabeça, viu o rosto de Julian, seus cabelos cobrindo seus olhos.

"Há séculos atrás, você ousou enfrentar Hades. Agora, você ousou levantar seus punhos contra mim." A voz de Poseidon era cada vez mais dominante; Dohko já não tinha dúvidas que o deus havia acordado. "Seus crimes contra os céus não serão perdoados. Morra e sofra por toda a eternidade, Cavaleiro!"

Erguendo seu tridente, Poseidon deu o 'golpe de misericórdia' contra Dohko. Tendo o lado esquerdo de seu peito, o local onde estaria seu coração, transpassado pelo tridente, Dohko soltou um grito de dor.

Após alguns instantes seu corpo parou de se mover, a imagem do cavaleiro desaparecendo da armadura. Quando o tridente foi removido, a armadura brilhou e se separou, tomando a forma da balança dourada novamente. Em seguida ela voou, desaparecendo.

Poseidon apenas observou ela ir. Sabia que o Cavaleiro de Libra ainda estava vivo, mas não deixaria que seus crimes passassem impunes. Se ele sobrevivesse ao dilúvio, o deus iria pessoalmente matar-lo.

Mas agora tinha outras coisas a fazer. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro, a essa hora, já devem ter perdido as esperanças.

Era hora de punir-los também.

* * *

"Desculpe-me, Mestre Ancião. Eu sei que você me pediu para não interromper-lo, mas você parecia que estava sofrendo tanto e eu tive medo que..." Shunrei estava quase aos prantos.

O estado do velho mestre havia piorado. Ele havia soltado um forte grito de dor, e muito sangue começou a escorrer de sua boca. Shunrei não conseguiu agüentar mais ver o homem que havia criado ela, que ela via como mais do que um pai, sofrendo daquele jeito. Teve medo que ela fosse morrer, e o acordou.

"Não se preocupe Shunrei. Você fez bem em me acordar." Disse o Mestre Ancião, tentando acalmar a garota.

Olhando para o céu, viu a constelação de Libra brilhando. Logo, uma forte luz veio da constelação, e desceu nos Cinco Picos: era a caixa da Armadura de Libra, e ele sabia que a armadura estava dentro dela.

Sua parte na missão estava completa. Agora, tudo estava nas mãos dos jovens cavaleiros dessa geração.

* * *

**Tá ai mais um capítulo. Continuo agradecendo a todos que lêem/mandam review. Espero que tenham tido um ótimo Natal.**

**Quando comecei a escrever não ia fazer o Dohko se juntar aos cavaleiros no templo submarino. Mas aí ele acabou vindo contra minha vontade(XD) e foi lutar contra o Poseidon. Não sei se ficou muito bem escrita, mas quando eu tentava visualizar ficava bom. O Satâ Imperial no Shaka tava planejado desde o início também, só que era pro Shaka se libertar sozinho; só depois modifiquei para a aparição do Sorento porque me lembrei que ele re-aparecia no pilar do Kanon.**

**O próximo e último capítulos sai no dia 30. Até lá, aproveitem esses últimos dias de 2010!**


	16. Chapter 16

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

**Capítulo 16**

"**Cápsula do Poder!**"

"**Revolução Estelar!**"

"**Grande Chifre!**"

"**Agulha Escarlate!**"

Os quatro ataques atingiram o Pilar Principal, criando uma grande explosão. Entretanto, quando o a poeira baixou, o pilar estava intacto.

"Isso é impossível. Não conseguimos sequer arranhar o pilar" disse Milo, já irritado com a situação.

Há pouco haviam sentido a queda do último pilar, sinalizando a vitória de Shaka. Por isso haviam começado a atacar o pilar; sem sucesso. Haviam ouvido gritos de dor vindo da batalha entre Dohko e Julian, e pouco depois o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Libra sumiu do templo submarino. Sabiam que logo Poseidon viria atrás deles, e tinham que ser rápidos.

"Se pelo menos tivéssemos as Armas de Libra..." lamentou Aiolia.

"Provavelmente não daria certo. O nosso poder combinado ultrapassa o poder delas, e mesmo assim não deu certo" lembrou Aldebaran.

"_O nosso poder combinado..._" ponderou Mu. Lembrava que Dohko havia dito algo parecido quando os mandou para destruir o pilar.

"Então o que você sugere? Que fiquemos parados de braços cruzados esperando Athena morrer?" dessa vez Milo falou com uma certa impaciência.

"Tenho uma idéia melhor" todos os presentes olharam para Mu. "'_Se tiverem que unir suas forças_'. Foi isso que o Mestre Ancião disse. É isso mesmo que temos que fazer: unir nossas forças para destruir o pilar."

"Mas nós já tentamos isso..." Aiolia parou de falar ao compreender o que Mu queria dizer. O mesmo ocorreu com Milo e Aldebaran.

"Você só pode estar brincando, Mu! Essa é uma técnica proibida, não podemos..."

"Tecnicamente somos proibidos apenas de usar ela contra um oponente. Tenho certeza que Athena não se importará se usarmos isso contra um muro, ainda mais se for para salvar-la." disse Aldebaran, tentando melhorar o clima. Milo apenas o encarou, franzindo as sobrancelhas; não gostava de ser interrompido, mas ia deixar essa passar porque o cavaleiro não o ouvia.

"Eles estão certos" a voz de Aiolia fez Milo se virar, encarando o Leão "Essa é a única chance que temos."

Milo olhou para o chão, um pouco de apreensão em seu rosto. "E então, Milo?" Tomando sua decisão, Milo levantou seu rosto e encarou Mu, determinação brilhando em seus olhos. O Cavaleiro de Áries foi lembrado do momento em que receberam a missão para vir salvar Athena; o brilho no olhar de Milo- e no dos outros também- era tão forte ou até maior do que naquele momento.

"_Aldebaran_" chamou Mu, se comunicando telepaticamente com o Cavaleiro de Touro "_Seu cosmo ainda não está totalmente recuperado, então seria perigoso você participar disso. Quando o caminho para o pilar for aberto, quero que você entre e salve Athena antes dele desabar._"

"_Está certo._" Disse Aldebaran. Mas, de repente, ambos sentiram uma terceira presença entrar na comunicação deles.

"_Vocês precisam também recuperar a ânfora de Athena._" Ambos reconheceram a 'voz' como sendo de Shaka de Virgem. "_Ela é a única coisa capaz de aprisionar a alma de Poseidon novamente._"

Entendendo a mensagem, ambos se preparavam para exercer seus papéis no plano. Aiolia e Milo já estavam em posição. Entretanto, quando Mu também se preparava...

"**Parede de Cristal!**" se virando rapidamente Mu criou sua parede defensiva atrás dos cavaleiros, bloqueando uma rajada de cosmo que vinha na direção deles. Mas, para sua surpresa, a parede começou a rachar; o ataque quebrou a barreira e atingiu Mu, atirando-o contra o pilar.

"Não vou deixar que vocês, míseros humanos, ponham suas mãos no Pilar Principal." A voz de Poseidon se fez presente, mostrando aos cavaleiros que quem estava em frente a eles era o deus dos mares e não mais o garoto Julian. Novamente apontando o tridente para seus oponentes, Julian lançou outro ataque contra os cavaleiros.

"Não dessa vez" falou Mu, se recuperando do ataque anterior. Elevando seu cosmo, atacou. "**Revolução Estelar!**"

Quando o ataque de Mu se chocou com de Poseidon, ficou claro para os cavaleiros quem tinha vantagem.

"**Grande Chifre!**" Os cavaleiros, incluindo Mu, ficaram surpresos quando Aldebaran lançou seu ataque para ajudar o amigo, o touro dourado se chocando com a energia e tentando empurrar-la de volta contra o deus. Ainda assim, o ataque de Poseidon continuava a ter a vantagem.

"**Agulha Escarlate!**""**Cápsula do Poder!**" Quase que ao mesmo tempo os cavaleiros de Escorpião e Leão se juntaram a batalha. A união dos quatro ataques parecia se equiparar ao poder divino, e começou a empurrar-lo de volta. Vendo isso, Poseidon também aumentou a força de seu ataque. Após alguns momentos em que eles pareciam empatados, houve uma explosão, criando um clarão de luz.

Quando eles recuperaram a visão, ficaram surpresos com o que viram. Não só com o fato dos ataques terem se negado, mas com que havia ao seu redor: pareciam estar em um outro mundo, imagens budistas rodeando-os.

"**Tesouro do Céu**" Virando-se, Poseidon viu quem era o causador dessa ilusão: o Cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro notaram que ele estava com seus olhos abertos.

"Acha que uma simples ilusão como essa iria me parar?"

"Isso não é uma simples ilusão." Disse calmamente Shaka, seu cosmo se elevando a cada instante. "O Tesouro do Céu é uma técnica que combina ataque e defesa. Mesmo para um deus como você não será possível escapar" Olhando para os cavaleiros, completou. "Poseidon não os atrapalhará. Andem logo!"

Decidindo não jogar fora a chance que Shaka criara, os cavaleiros voltaram a erguer seu cosmo, se preparando para atacar. Poseidon se virou, ignorando o aviso de Shaka, e se preparou para atacar-los quando sentiu seu corpo parar de obedecer-lo. Seus braços e pernas pareciam estar adormecidos. "Que truque é esse, Cavaleiro? Acha mesmo que pode se comparar a mim?"

"Você acaba de perder o tato, Poseidon. Mesmo que seja um deus, você está no corpo de um humano; como tal, você pode ser impedido."

"Não me faça rir." O cosmo de Poseidon começou a se intensificar, inundando e distorcendo a ilusão de Shaka. O próprio cavaleiro tentou contra-atacar, elevando seu cosmo para fortalecer a ilusão. "Já estou cansado de vocês, impuros humanos, tentarem se opor a mim!"

O cosmo de Poseidon, no fim, foi mais forte que o de Shaka. O Tesouro do Céu foi quebrado, e ambos estavam de volta ao templo submarino. A explosão que destruiu a ilusão de Shaka atirou-o contra uma rocha, o Cavaleiro tendo dificuldade de se levantar. Olhando para seu oponente, viu Poseidon caminhar em sua direção, seu tato aparentemente recuperado.

"Admito que seu cosmo é algo impressionante, Cavaleiro. Mas isso não mudará seu destino." Levantando seu tridente, apontou para o peito de Shaka. "Diferente do Cavaleiro de Libra, você não terá como se salvar. Adeus, cavaleiro!"

O Cavaleiro de Virgem fechou os olhos, esperando a morte. Entretanto, logo os abriu de novo, surpreso; Poseidon também não havia atacado, e se virou surpreso ao sentir a explosão de cosmo. Havia focado em enfrentar esse inimigo, praticamente esquecendo os outros quatro. Agora percebia que não tinha feito uma boa escolha...

"**EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATHENA!**"

A grande explosão de cosmo, por muitos comparada ao próprio Big Bang, foi sentida por todo o templo e mais além. Um maremoto havia sido criado, fazendo as águas de todos os oceanos se agitarem. Naquele momento, tsunamis e tornados podiam ser avistados em todo o mundo, embora, por motivos inexplicáveis, eles pareciam evitar se aproximar das costas. No meio do clarão causado pela técnica proibida, Aldebaran avançou em direção ao Pilar Principal, desaparecendo em meio à explosão.

"Desde a antiguidade eu não vejo essa técnica ser usada. Pensei que Athena a tivesse proibido!" exclamou Poseidon. Era uma das poucas técnicas capazes de gerar o poder necessário para destruir o Pilar Principal, e ele havia ignorado-a!

Após alguns instantes, quando a explosão parou, a figura de Aldebaran apareceu voltando do Pilar Principal, carregando Athena em seus braços. Alívio passou pelo rosto dos Cavaleiros, mas isso logo sumiu quando eles sentiram o cosmo de Poseidon se intensificar. A raiva presente nele era assustadora, até mesma para os cavaleiros, e o mar acima do templo parecia refletir o estado do deus: parecia que uma tempestade estava se formando.

"Um deus tenta purificar o mundo" as águas acima do templo ficavam cada vez mais agitadas, e tsunamis se formavam. "e vocês ousam interferir? Suas ações são inaceitáveis, humanos!"

"Isso não lhe dá o direito de matar inocentes, Poseidon!" disse Aiolia, furioso. "Nada lhe dá esse direito!"

"Você fala em direito, Cavaleiro?" a voz de Poseidon parecia calma, contrariando o cosmo que emanava dele. "Todos esses 'direitos' que vocês humanos tem foi garantido por nós, deuses! A habilidade de falar, enxergar, amar e até viver... Isso tudo lhes foi dado pelos deuses, e como tal vocês não tem direito perante nós! Vocês deviam se ajoelhar aos nossos pés!"

"Se vocês deuses tem o direito de brincar com a vida dos homens..." assim como Poseidon, a voz de Mu estava calma "Então nós também temos o direito de escolher a que deuses seguir."

"E nunca seguiríamos um deus egoísta como você, Poseidon!" completou Milo.

"Já chega!" Usando o tridente, Poseidon atirou novamente contra os cavaleiros. Para a surpresa deles, Shaka surgiu na frente dos cavaleiros, erguendo sua barreira de cosmo para defender-los. O golpe só foi parado, entretanto, quando um segundo cosmo fortaleceu a barreira de Shaka. Um cosmo divino.

Athena havia acordado.

"Athena..." os cinco cavaleiros falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigado a todos" disse Athena "Obrigado por terem vindo. Eu sei que não foram fáceis as lutas, mas graças à dedicação de vocês, foi possível salvar o planeta e todos que nele vivem."

"Isso não foi nada. Não foi mais do que nossa obrigação." disse Milo.

Os olhos de todos os cavaleiros, assim como os de Saori, estavam marejados. Para os Cavaleiros de Ouro, que por muito tempo haviam seguido erradamente um falso Grande Mestre, esse momento era marcante. Haviam provado não só para sua deusa como para si mesmos que eram merecedores de seu título, era como se tivessem lavado suas almas e honra. Como Cavaleiros e como humanos.

"Não esqueceu de nada, Athena?" todos se viraram para encarar Poseidon, que havia sido quase que ignorado naquele momento. "Vocês podem ter estragados meu projeto, mas eu ainda não fui derrotado. Nem mesmo você, Athena, tem como me derrotar"

"Você está enganado, Poseidon." Com isso, Aldebaran entregou a Athena o objeto que estava guardado dentro do pilar: a ânfora de Athena. "Essa ânfora é capaz de aprisionar sua alma. Isso significa que você está derrotado!"

"Então é isso, Athena? Você pretende ficar do lado dos humanos, e desafiar a vontade dos deuses do Olimpo?" O mar que formava o céu no templo começou a abaixar, se aproximando cada vez mais dele.

"Nossa missão como deuses é proteger os humanos, não destruir-los. Os deuses do Olimpo se esqueceram disso, mas eu não. E eu vou dar a minha vida se for necessário para completar essa missão."

"Os humanos estão destruindo esse planeta... Sozinhos eles se levarão à ruína! Minha missão é purificar esse mundo novamente!" disse Poseidon com raiva.

"Os humanos não são idiotas como você pensa. Eles se darão conta do que estão fazendo com seu mundo e o salvarão. Enquanto houver amor e esperança entre os humanos... Não permitirei que tome tal atitude Poseidon!" Com isso, Athena abriu a ânfora, um brilho intenso vindo de dentro dela.

O corpo de Julian parecia reagir com essa luz, e logo uma figura etérea saiu dele. A alma de Poseidon parecia ser sugada para dentro da ânfora.

"Um dia você será castigada pelos deuses do Olimpo, Athena! Lembre-se bem disso, minha inimiga!" com suas últimas palavras ditas, a alma do deus dos mares foi aprisionada novamente dentro da ânfora.

"Você foi despertado nessa época contra sua vontade, Poseidon. Volte a dormir em paz. Na próxima vez que você acordar, espero que encontre um mundo melhor." Apesar de Poseidon ser seu inimigo, Saori sabia que ele não era um deus maligno. Não podia deixar de desejar que, um dia, ele recuperasse sua esperança na humanidade.

De repente, um enorme estrondo foi ouvido pelos cavaleiros que haviam presenciado a cena. Sem a presença de Poseidon, nada mais sustentava os oceanos e o templo submarino começava a ser engolido pelo mar.

"Temos que ir embora, rápido!" disse Aldebaran.

"Mas não podemos deixar Julian aqui" lembrou Saori, vendo que o jovem havia caído inconsciente após a alma de Poseidon deixar seu corpo.

"Eu cuidarei dele" uma voz disse, sua dona aparecendo ao lado do corpo de Julian. Todos a reconheceram: Thetis de Sereia, mensageira de Poseidon. "Eu devo minha vida a ele." Diante dos olhares confusos de Saori e dos cavaleiros, ela contou a eles a historia de como Julian salvou um peixinho há treze anos, levando todos a entender. Logo ela havia desaparecido, levando Julian com ela.

Mu começou a elevar seu cosmo, preparando para teleportar-los para segurança. Entretanto, foi impedido por Athena.

"Por favor" ela disse suavemente, seu cosmo envolvendo não só Mu, mas também os outros cavaleiros "vocês já fizeram muito por mim. Deixe que, agora, eu retribua salvando vocês."

O cosmo de Athena se intensificou, envolvendo os cavaleiros em luz. Logo, o local onde antes estavam os cavaleiros foi totalmente coberto pela água. Todo o templo submarino foi destruído, os temporais e desastres que ocorriam em todo o mundo parando gradativamente. Athena e os cavaleiros, protegidos pelo cosmo da deusa, subiam de volta para a superfície.

Olhando para o alto, eles já podiam ver o brilho da luz do dia.

"Se proteger os humanos é um erro, então eu vou continuar errando, mesmo que tenha que enfrentar todo o panteão olimpiano... Porque essa é a minha missão como Athena!" pensou Saori.


	17. Epílogo

Saga de Poseidon – Versão Dourada

"Fico feliz em ver que todos estão bem"

Tendo escapado do templo submarino, Athena e os outros cavaleiros foram parar nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Lá reencontraram Kiki- que havia sido mandado de volta para a superfície por Shaka- e o Mestre Ancião.

"Vocês fizeram um grande trabalho salvando a deusa, jovens cavaleiros."

"Mas não teríamos conseguido isso sem sua ajuda, Mestre Ancião" disse Mu.

O garoto Kiki apenas ouvia a conversa, de certa forma triste que nenhum dos cavaleiros lembrava de sua atuação.

"Mas não se esqueçam que Kiki também ajudou muito nessa missão" lembrou Saori, percebendo a tristeza do garoto.

"É verdade" disse Shaka "Se não fosse pela ajuda de Kiki, não teria sido possível impedir o plano de Kanon." Kiki não pôde deixar de sorrir com as palavras de Shaka; não era comum o Cavaleiro de Virgem elogiar os outros.

"Kanon?" questionou Milo.

"É uma longa história. Depois eu explicarei para vocês"

"Mestre Ancião!" a voz de Shunrei se fez presente, a sua dona vindo correndo na direção deles. "Mestre Ancião! Chegou uma mensagem da Fundação Graad!"

Isso chamou a atenção de Saori e dos outros cavaleiros. "Uma mensagem da Fundação? O que aconteceu?"

"Eles acabaram de enviar uma mensagem. Parece que Shiryu e os outros acordaram e estão se recuperando!"

A notícia foi recebida com alegria por todos. O mundo estava a salvo novamente, e os Cavaleiros de Bronze, indiretamente responsáveis por essa segurança, também estavam protegidos.

Saori sorria. Os humanos estavam a salvo e, apesar de tudo que ocorreu recentemente, possuíam a capacidade de se recuperar. Sua missão estava completa por enquanto.

Pelo menos até a próxima guerra santa.

* * *

"Kiki." O garoto, radiante diante da notícia e dos elogios que recebera, se virou ao ser chamado.

"O que foi Mestre Ancião?" disse alegremente.

"Fico feliz por ver-lo tão contente. Mas tem uma coisa que estava me incomodando..."

"O quê?" perguntou Kiki, que agora estava confuso.

"Quando nos encontramos no templo submarino, você saiu correndo de medo quando eu mencionei que você disse algo sobre mim. Poderia me dizer o que você havia dito?"

"C-Como é?" toda a alegria e a cor sumiram do rosto de Kiki. O garoto estava dominado pelo terror naquele momento.

"O que foi?" a voz atrás de Kiki fez o garoto pular de susto; era seu mestre, Mu. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não é nada, Mu. Apenas fiz uma pergunta para Kiki. Então, pode me dizer o que você falou?"

Agora que Mu também prestava atenção na conversa, Kiki começava a suar de nervosismo. Mu nunca o havia castigado, mas também sempre exigiu que Kiki respeitasse os outros- principalmente os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Sabia que estaria muito encrencado.

* * *

Próximo ao mar Egeu, um jovem observava o mar.

Julian Solo, herdeiro de um império do comércio marítimo, havia desaparecido no início dos desastres que assolaram o mundo por dez dias. Havia sido encontrado pouco após eles pararem; no mar Egeu. Ele estava ferido, um grande corte no ombro que foi atribuído as rochas próximas ao litoral. O jovem não se lembrava de nada do que ocorreu nos últimos dias, e também não se lembrava do verdadeiro motivo dos ferimentos.

Apesar disso, ele sentia como se fosse responsável pelos desastres. Sentia um forte sentimento de culpa ao ouvir sobre todos que haviam perdido casas e familiares nas enchentes, como muitas regiões haviam sido prejudicadas e até guerras por água e mantimentos haviam começado. Havia decidido, então, usar sua fortuna para ajudar todos que estavam sofrendo. Antes de partir, entretanto, decidiu voltar ao local onde havia sido encontrado; como se, voltando para cá, conseguiria respostas para as perguntas que rodeavam sua mente.

Quando já estava indo embora, parou ao ouvir uma música. Era uma melodia belíssima, que parecia apagar a culpa e tristeza que dominavam seu coração. Olhando em volta, descobriu a origem dela: um jovem, sentado em uma rocha, estava tocando flauta.

"É uma melodia belíssima essa que você está tocando. Diga-me, quem é você?"

"Obrigado. Meu nome é Sorento, sou apenas um estudante de música" o jovem, identificado como Sorento, ex-General Marina de Sirene, disse. "E você é Julian Solo. Já ouvi sobre você, até mesmo que pretende viajar pelo mundo para ajudar as áreas que foram afetadas pelos desastres. Vim aqui perguntar se aceitaria que eu o acompanhasse?"

"Eu é quem deveria perguntar se você quer me acompanhar. Aposto que muitas crianças adorariam ouvir o som de sua música." Nesse momento, Julian percebeu a presença de outra pessoa com Sorento. "E quem é esse?"

Sorento não precisou se virar, pois já sabia quem era. "Meu nome é Io, senhor Julian. Sou um amigo de Sorento, e gostaria de acompanhar vocês."

Julian sorriu. "Tudo bem, Io. Quanto maior o número de pessoas interessadas em ajudar, melhor." Com isso, ele apertou as mãos de seus novos companheiros de viagem.

Io olhou para o céu. Não sabia porque estava vivo, mas sabia que isso era obra do Cavaleiro de Áries. Havia sido encontrado por Sorento, muito machucado. O amigo o explicou o que havia acontecido, sobre a manipulação do Dragão Marinho e a eventual derrota perante os Cavaleiros. Assim como Sorento, ele decidiu ajudar a reencarnação do deus dos mares a pagar por seus erros. E pagar pelos seus também.

"Você vem também, Io? Anda logo!" a voz de Sorento acordou Io, que via que Julian e Sorento já estavam indo embora.

A primeira Guerra Santa dessa época havia acabado com a vitória da deusa Athena e a proteção da humanidade. Mas uma nova guerra estava por vir.

Uma guerra muito maior do que a que havia acabado de ser travada.

* * *

**Aí está, o final da fic! Decidi postar o epílogo hoje porque não vou ter tempo amanhã. Aliás, Feliz Ano Novo para todos!**

**Agradeço a todos que seguiram essa história, especialmente a aqueles que mandaram reviews e/ou adicionaram aos favoritos. É uma das poucas recompensas que um autor de fanfic ganha, saber que tem alguém acompanhando ou gostando do seu trabalho.**

**Quase todo o diálogo entre Poseidon e Athena/Cavaleiros foi copiado do original, e as modificações foram inspiradas em outras cenas dele também. Apesar disso, tentei dar a idéia de que Poseidon não era totalmente mal; nem ele nem Hades eram. Aliás, o único personagem realmente maligno na série era o Máscara da Morte, e até ele se redimiu no final.  
****Tentei fazer com que a história encaixasse no original: a partir daí os cavaleiros de bronze voltariam ao normal, o Shaka explica sobre o Kanon para os outros, e a Saga de Hades acontece. Também explica porque eles hesitaram bem menos em usar a Exclamação de Athena do que o Shura e o Camus.**

**O Io foi outra surpresa, uma idéia que tive quando imaginei o final. Podem ver na luta dele que eu não menciono que ele morreu. O Mu sempre me pareceu um Shun mais experiente: não gosta de lutar ou matar seus oponentes, mas não hesita se for necessário. E realmente, não era tão necessário ali; só precisava tirar-lo do caminho.**

**Então, acabou. É boa a sensação de terminar uma história. Vou focar na _Holy War Chronicles_ por enquanto(esperando ter uma audiência um pouco melhor, tive mais hits no primeiro dia dessa fic do que na HWC desde que lancei ela) e ocasionalmente postar um romance, como o que eu já postei(é divertido, mas difícil). Espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
